


Vanwa

by navvy



Category: Alexander (2004), Ancient History RPF, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navvy/pseuds/navvy
Summary: Hephaistion Amyntoros was well known as Alexander the Great's General and Chiliarch, but his past is largely unknown. This is a try to tell his past, mind you, in a Silmarillion crossover. You probably need to have a passing knowledge of both Alexander history and The Silmarillion.





	1. A look into the past

**Author's Note:**

> vanwa: gone, lost, no longer to be had, vanished, departed, dead, past, past and over, gone on the road, over.
> 
> This is a weird crossover that has been in my mind for a long time, if anyone is at blame of it (besides myself) would be that someone in a Alexander's forum who showed a photo of Jared Leto and asked if he didn't look like an elf to be cast into the (then new) Hobbit movie. I was reading a lot of Fingon/Maedhros at that moment, and I thought him perfect to be cast as Fingon. So the seed for this started to grow. I hope it works for some else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now betaed by books4life16

Findekáno could barely believe his eyes when he connected with those of the other elf. Despite the dirt and the starvation, this creature chained to the floor was unmistakable his uncle, well half-uncle, although he would probably be too scattered for once to make the distinction. Half-uncle or otherwise, Findekáno couldn't leave him as he was, that didn't even cross his mind. although he thought of his beloved and long-suffering father and what this would mean for him, for them all.

Findekáno make a signal to his page to come closer, Leocrates cautiously neared to his Commander and Alexander's Chiliarch, Hephaistion Amyntoros as he was known to the Macedonian Army. Findekáno didn't suffer from double personality although until up this moment he hadn't thought of his elven name in years. As commanded by his father and King, he had left Beleriand turning south to seek alliances and try to reinforce the Men’s realms so they wouldn't join Melkor's fight, at the very least, and joined them in their own fight against the dark Valar if possible. Findekáno had cross several realms in his search for a nation strong enough to join the fight, for a King charismatic and ambitious enough to join them all under one man and realm. He had, after many frustrating years, found Alexander son of Philip. Young as he was at the time, studying under Aristoteles, he could see the potential in him, with the prescience gifted to the Eldar, he knew he would be Great. So he send word to his father and joined the young soon-to-be companions and the prince of Macedonia in their studies under Aristoteles. 

With the pretence of being a foreigner looking to educate himself, the youthful looks of his elven heritage, and the full education given to him as grandson of King Finwë in Aman, Findekáno was able to meet with Aristoteles, who was delighted to invite him to join his classes. Findekáno initial intention had been to be a supervising presence on the young prince's life. Maybe a scholar interested in war who would join his army to record their deeds and nudge here and there, so they became what he felt the Men realms needed, a united nation who would be strong against Melkor and his lieutenant Gorthaur. But he hadn't counted on the price's curiosity about everything and his wild passion for life which would makeFindekáno wish for more than an observer role. So he ended joining the prince's companions. He couldn't hide his differences, as his bright eyes and pointed ears, at least, were difficult to hide, but the Macedonian were arrogant enough to not give importance at his acknowledgement that he was an elf. He didn't lie but gave little explanation, and they figured that he belonged to some variant of their own race from some distant land. Even Alexander didn't ask for much more, first because he believed as the others that he was only a different kind of man because that allowed befriend him as an equal, and after, maybe, because he feared that if he asked, things would change between them. Finno suspected he didn’t care anymore.

Findekáno shook himself from his thoughts and indicated Leocrates that he would he going near the prisoner. Taking the pliers-like tool Leocrates had been carrying, he put them in his belt and went close to his uncle. 

_"My Lord?"_ \- he called softly in Quenya while getting closer to the older elf. Fëanáro looked at him cautiously but without fear, like he recognized him, or at least the language. After a few steps without any kind of reaction from the other elf, Fëanáro seemed decided he was harmless, and nodded. Findekáno smiled at this and showed him the tool saying - _"I want to take off your manacles, can I come closer?"_ \- he mimed the broking of the manacles as well as he could. Fëanáro rolled his eyes and nodded again waving him closer. Findekáno obeyed and got closer, still wary but steady in his movement. When he was almost in reaching distance, he stopped and waited for his uncle to look him over, it was then when the older elf seemed recognize something in him.__

_ __"Nolvo?"_ \- he asked erroneously, confusing him with his father Nolofinwë, and using a diminutive that he never though his uncle had ever used to call his brother. Findekáno negated with his head and taking delicately one of his uncle's hands he said:_ _

_ __"No, I am Findekáno, Finno my Lord uncle, do you remember me?"_ \- he asked carefully to the gaunt elf. Fëanáro eyes widen comically at that, and said:_ _

_ __"Findekáno?!? No, you were all left behind, you are safe back there with the Valar. Nolvo never would have allowed any of his beloved children cross into this damned land, as I did..."_ \- he trailed off, seemed lost in his memories. Findekáno decided move the things along before he tried to further convince his uncle of his identity. Taking hold of one of his hands he started to use the pliers to break the chain of the manacle, later he would take off the manacle with hammer and chisel but he wanted his uncle out of here as soon as possible. While he was doing this he remembered a similar situation with no pliers and how he had rued its absence although, he had been reassured since then, that a chain and manacle created by the dark Vala wouldn't have been broken by any tools at his disposition. This one however wasn't hard to break with simple tools. He took off all of them in mere minutes taking expedience over discretion as he usually pretended not to be as strong as he was. When he had broken off all the chains he picked him up in his arms, as carefully as he could and moved him to a pallet settled by Leocrates. He then asked four soldiers to bear him away to his private tent for treatment. He assured Fëanáro that he would follow as soon as he could, his uncle seemed to have expended all his energy with the previous reactions and went peacefully. Never having seen the elf so compliant, Findekáno was terrible unsettled and scared for his health as he had been once for the one of his son. Findekáno waved the soldiers away regardless, he needed to finish his duties before anything else._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a small guide for those who know a little less of the Silmarillion's part of the tale. I hope it helps, I'm using Quenya names because I don't believe they would stop using them for Sindarin. I still call my brother by his childhood nickname, my mother and aunts still called their brother by his also, it's natural, I think.  
  
A word of warning, I didn't think to make before, Fingon and Maedhros are half-cousins, and married. I wanted to warn in case this grade of relationship may bother someone.
> 
> Fëanáro: Feanor, oldest son of the High King, smith, all-around genius.  
Nolofinwë: Fingolfin, Feanor half-brother. Current High King of the Noldor after Maedhros abdication  
Findekáno: Fingon, Feanor oldest nephew. Son of Fingolfin. Hephaistion in this story.  
Turukáno, Turvo: Turgon, Fingolfin's second son. (King of Gondolin, future to this timeline)  
Aradhel, Irisse: Fingolfin's daughter (mother to Maeglin, future to this timeline)  
Irisse: Idril, Turgon's daughter (mother of Eärendil, future to this timeline).  
Maitimo, Nelyafinwë, Russandol, Nelyo: Madhros, Feanor oldest's son. Clever politician and warrior. Was captured by Morgoth and tortured 30 years, lost a hand when Fingon rescued him.  
Makalaure: Maglor, outstanding bard. Second son of Feanor  
Tyelkormo, Tyelko: Celegorn, Feanor's third son  
Caranthir: Feanor's fourth son. Clever, and emissary with men and dwarves.  
Curifinwë, Curvo: Feanor's fifth son. Outstanding smith.  
Ambarrusa, Amros and Amras: Feanor's sixth and seventh twin sons. Hunters  
Telperinquar, Telpe: Celebrimbor, Curufin's son and other outstanding smith. Creator of the elven rings (future to this timeline).  
I hope this gives you all further context for the elves.


	2. Feanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fëanáro had lived thorugh hell and back, and he has been changed by it. Findekáno will soon see how much, but it may be a good start for the both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filling chapter, I was going to write a different Fëanor than the one I ended with, I blame a line I read in an author's note a few days ago, where they compared Feanor to Tony Stark, my imagination flew at that, as his experience here is very similar to Tony's on the first Ironman movie. So, maybe some of Tony Stark will be in my Feanor, sorry.
> 
> Now beated by books4life16

Findekáno had his hands loosely entangled in front of him while he sat at his uncle's bedside. They had returned to Babylon with the released slaves, and he had transferred the injured to be treated by the healers at the palace, focusing on his uncle's recovery himself. He gave his excuses to the King, who was curious by this suddenly-found family but allow him the time to treat him, dismissing him from some of his usual duties. He had been preoccupied by his own interests for a while now, so he no longer required as much of Findekáno's time. Which suit him, as he considered his relationship with the King changed from before, after they both got married. He was still Alexander's friend and loved him dearly, but his heart and soul have always belonged to a tall redhead, up in the North.

Findekáno had used one of his visits home, through the sea for alacrity, to finally convince his long-time love Maitimo to formalize their relationship. The older elf, jealous for the past decade of his relationship with the King of Macedon, finally admitted his feelings for him and asked him to bond. After that, Findekáno had to return to his duties, to keep helping to build this men nation which would be strong against the Dark Lord. Maitimo had returned to Himring, to keep watch against Morgoth. But they kept in contact and, for elves, the few years that Findekáno would expend with Alexander's army were like a summer away for a mortal. The King had, in his time away, met both his Queen and started an affair with a eunuch, and seemed unaware at the change in his friend's life. Findekáno thought it absurd to announce that he had married when their own relationship seemed no longer concern the monarch. 

He had been waiting for his uncle to recover consciousness for a while now. The healers had done all they could for him, and Findekáno himself had used all he knew to help heal his uncle. As it was the elven way, he had forged a healing bond with the older elf to help him to recover. It was a practice that the healers had taught to all elves during the long march through the Ice. It had made the difference between life and death for many, to have as many supporting elves as possible, when healing an injured elf or helping someone tired beyond their strength. When he rescued his cousin from the Thangorodrim, he had spent most of his free time helping the healers to heal and support his beloved friend's flagging spirit. So he had plenty of experience in healing, and could help his uncle to improve. 

Less experience he had dealing with Fëanáro's temperament. Even with his friendship with his oldest son, Findekáno had kept mostly out of his uncle's way. He had been taught the ways of the forge by Maitimo, instead of Feanáro, as the Crown Prince had been happy to avoid his brother's descendants and Finno was glad to keep out of his uncle's way, and away from his conflicts with his father. Still, the times he had been unable to avoid to stand in his uncle's presence, he had to admit that the older elf had treated him with respect. In hindsight, he thought that his uncle had recognized his loyalty to Maitimo and, maybe, appreciated it a bit, even if he didn't like his father. Whatever the reason, his involvement with his uncle before the end, and Alqualonde, had been as good as it could be, and he hoped he could help the other elf now. The healing bond, once he recovered consciousness, would worth nothing if the older elf didn't trust him and fought the bond. So Findekáno mentally crossed his fingers and waited. At last, the older elf started to move and, after looking around for a moment, fixed his gaze into him. Finno waited for him to speak:

"Findekáno?" - asked Fëanáro. Finno left out a breath of relief. At least he recognized him this time. He smiled gently to his uncle and nodded with his head.

"Yes, my Lord uncle, it is Findekáno. Let me give you a bit of water, you have been unconscious for two days" - the younger elf brought a cup of water to his uncle and help him to drink it. Once the older elf had finished his water, he interrogated his nephew.

"How can you be here? Where are we anyway? Is this Valinor?" - asked the injured elf confused. He couldn't understand how Findekáno could be there, when the last time he saw him was a the shores of Alqualonde, before they stole the ships and left his siblings, and their people, stranded there. Fëanáro had excused that action many times to himself. If externally he seemed like he regretted nothing, in the most hidden part of his mind, the blame was slowly eating at him. As bad as his relationship had been with his siblings, particularly Nolofinwë, he knew that abandoning them and all those who followed them at the Valar's mercy had been a cruel act. Particularly to those who had taken arms to defend him and his sons, like the elf in front of him. Maitimo had stopped talking him from that night on, and even if he didn't publically rebel, he no longer heeded him or his decisions, and kept away from his father. He never forgave him for leaving his beloved cousin at the other shore, for forcing him to betray him by not being able to go back for him. Fëanáro regretted that also, he suspected the nature of his son's feelings. Even if he would have disapproved the recipient of them, and he didn't have anything against Findekáno himself except for his father, he wouldn't condemn someone, much less his beloved son, to an eternity of being away from the one he loved. He looked to the younger elf now, who had been patiently waiting for his uncle to recover his focus, before answering his questions. Now that he was back to the present, he said:

"We are in Middle Earth still, but further south, this lands are called Persia by those who live here, we call them Haradwaith. We crossed the Ice, the Helcaraxë, to come to Beleriand. And met with your sons and people at the Lake of Mithrim" - said the younger carefully. Fëanáro, who despite his torture and captivity still had a keen mind, realized that his nephew was being very cautious with what he was telling him. Knowing his sons, and the burning of the ships that would have been laid at their feet, with him believed death, he knew that first meeting would have been difficult indeed. The memory of his sons brought again one in particular to mind, and the taunts Morgoth had delivered to him while captive. Knowing what this elf had meant to that son, he couldn't wait anymore to ask.

"Nelyo. He was captured, Morgoth taunted me with it, and with the tortures he infringed into him. Until he no longer talked about him and I knew he was dead, did you at least recovered his body? Or was he left to be consumed by that dark Vala's scavengers?" - the older elf couldn't help his tears at this thought. Findekáno seeing this, couldn't keep his distance, and went to his uncle's side. Sitting at the side of his bed, and taking both of his hands within his, he said:

"No, Maitimo is safe uncle, this I swear to you. When we arrived at Beleriand, and my cousins told me of his fate, I couldn't stand to leave him there to be tortured for a minute longer or, if he was dead, to be sullied and ravaged by Morgoth's dark creatures. So I went looking for him. I'm sorry my lord uncle, I couldn't bring him back whole as I had to cut him out of his bonds at the Thangorodrim. He lost his right hand because of it, and he was tortured and deeply scarred. But he came back fiercer and brighter than ever, my lord, and Morgoth has rued the day he chose to torment him." - said the young elf, squeezing his uncle's hands in support. Fëanáro gripped back at his nephew, and there was tears at his face when he heard of the loss of his son's hand, but his smile was a thing of beauty at the end. It was like he was again the Crown Prince of the Noldor, as he had been at Aman. Findekáno understood, as he hadn't before, why so many of their people had followed him, and how he managed to win the heart of a Lady like Nerdanel. The older elf laughed cheerfully and drew his nephew into a surprisingly strong hug. Findekáno went willingly, relieved by his uncle reaction, as he hadn't realized before how much guilt he still felt and how much he wanted his uncle’s forgiveness. The older elf said then:

"Oh, how I wish I could talk to my children. You may hear this now, Findekáno, I feel guilty for many things, and I know I owe your family as many reparations as I can offer for the rest of the Ages of Arda. But I hope you can forgive me if I tell you that the sin I've done to my children, making them swear that damned oath, is the one I rue the most." - Findekáno smiled in agreement at this, and seeing this, the older elf had to ask - "Please, nephew" - he held this young elf hands -"I know what my son and you were to each other, and how much pain he felt for what happened at Losgar. Your words have given me hope. Tell me, have you two recovered from it? You went to rescue him from Morgoth's tortures, against the counsel of your own family I warrant" - asked the redhead's father. Findekáno seemed to fight with himself for a minute, not sure of how much reveal, of how much trust the goodwill of this elf, who seemed changed beyond imagination from his experience. He was relieved to be sure that this was his uncle. With the healer's bond, it was impossible to lie as he could see the fëa of the other, and Fëanáro's was unique. Finally, this last thought gave him an idea and said:

"You say you would wish to talk to your children, I don't know if you have noticed uncle but I have joined us with a healer's bond" - started Findekáno. Fëanáro seemed to look into himself and noticing the bond tested it carefully, Finno was surprised by the light but precise touch, and relieved to see that the other elf didn't seem threatened by it. When his uncle nodded him to continue, still testing gently the bond, he said - "Maitimo and I are also joined by a bond. We can talk from distance and I can contact him now" - the implications of this were clear for the older elf, as only a bond of marriage could stand that kind of distance. Those with Vanya blood could use that kind of communication, as it was a special skill with them, such as creating things was for the Noldor. But for Findekáno to be able to connect with his wholly Noldor cousin from this distance, only marriage could explain it. He looked to his nephew piercingly but patiently -"If you wish, I can use the bond to link you with him, so you two can talk to each other. I will be there too, and for that I apologize, but I think it will do you both a lot of good " - he finished his offer, and waited for his uncle's reaction, not only to the proposition but to the implications of it. Feanáro looked to his nephew with an ominous face, and Findekáno started to get nervous. Finally, his uncle smiled, against his own will, and said:

"The two of you can't do things halfway. A bond you said? A bond of marriage to work at this distance, I can imagine what your father may have said about this" - said the older elf. Findekáno looked down sheepishly and shrugged. His father had said plenty words to him, but he could do nothing to change his son's mind and, at the end, he had to accept it or lose him. But the decision still was a point of friction between the two of them, the three of them really, as he blamed Maitimo for much of it, despite Finno's assurances that he was the one who pushed for it. Feanáro seemed to read much in his face, and aware of what his reaction would have been in the past, he let it go for now. He may, in the future, talk with his brother about this. For now, he wanted to take the offer of contact with his beloved firstborn. So he took his nephew, and son-in-law apparently, hands and say - "Contact him if you can. Let's see if my son have time for us" - he teased gently. Findekáno nodded and started the osanwe connection with his bonded, keeping the link for themselves for the moment. After a few moments, the older elf answered surprised and worried, as they hadn't planned to talk for a few days yet

"Finno? What is wrong? Why are you contacting me now?" - asked the redhead worriedly. Findekáno hurried to calm him down:

"Maitimo, it is fine. It is only that I met someone unexpectedly and they want to talk to you. But it is a good surprise I promise you. Are you alone and able to talk to me now?" - asked the younger. Maitimo seemed surprised at this, and answered:

"They want to talk to me? Who have you met? And they must be hurt if you created a bond with them. I am at my rooms, dining. Makalaure is here with me but I can send him away"- said the redhead, Findekáno relayed the answer to his uncle, but Fëanáro, pleased that he may be able to get news from two sons, asked for him to stay. Finno relayed this to his husband:

"No, this affect him too. But warn him that you are going to be surprised so he doesn't get alarmed." - once the other did as he asked, he took his uncle's hand and linked both bonds together. This was a technique that not many would be able to do, but Findekáno and his family, with their Vanya blood, had a special skill with it. Artanis and Findarato were even better than him in this, but his skills would work for now, if they were closer, he would have been able to link with Makalaure also. At last, the link was connected and, as it was not only a mental connection but of the fëa, Fëanáro presence was obvious to his son from the start before he even talked. 

Finno and Fëanáro sensed their bonded and son's, respective incredulity, then surprise, and finally happiness. Makalaure must have been alarmed regardless of the warning, of whatever reactions the redhead must be showing, as they sensed Maitimo talking and calming his brother and explaining his surprise to him. After a few minutes, the redhead was back with them, Fëanáro and him exchanged as much words as feelings, as the connection allowed them. Fëanáro, despite not being used to this kind of communication, showed his talent by mastering it faster than anyone Finno had ever seen, and was quickly able to communicate with more than words. He apologized and showed his happiness and love for his son wellness and the fact he had been rescued. Maitimo on his part, was clearly, after all the shock, horrified that they hadn't known that his father was alive and left him captive all this time. They kept at this for some time, while Finno kept as discreetly silent as he could in a bond which was, essentially, using him as conduct. Finally, Maitimo promised to organize his brothers to go south to see him and bring him home. Finno could just imagine that scene in Alexander's palace. They said they goodbyes, Finno rejoined the conversation to convey to his bonded that they would talk later, after he had talked to Makalaure, who must be climbing walls by now. Maitimo sent, as always, his love and so much happiness, as he hadn't felt since their bonding day. They broke their mental conversation then, and Finno looked back to his uncle, now looking more at peace than he had ever seen him. 

"You should rest now uncle. My cousins will be here as soon as they can. Sooner than we wish probably with all the chaos they can create" - smiled the young elf, and his uncle, tired by the mental exercise, willingly allowed him to tuck him in. Findekáno raised from the bed to leave him to his rest, but just when he was leaving, his uncle made another question.

"Nolvo, he is the King, isn't he?" - asked the older elf. Findekáno turned to his uncle, surprised, not knowing how to answer this delicate question. Feanáro smiled at his reticence and said - "I know my son, Nelyo has always been the brightest of my sons and he would have wanted to make peace with his uncle. Only the Crown would have been a strong enough display for your father to welcome back my sons in his good graces. And I can't imagine Nelyo trying to hold on the Kingship or passing it to any of his brothers under that circumstances" - affirmed the cunning elf, making a show of his own peerless intelligence. Findekáno nodded ruefully and said:

"He offered the Crown to my father, once he was able to stand up to do it. Against his own brother's will and my own counsel. But you are right, he said that we needed to be joined in our fight against Morgoth and that was the only thing my father's followers would accept to mend the hurts between our peoples" - confirmed the younger elf. Fëanáro nodded and looked unsurprised, then turned in the bed, seeking a healing rest. Findekáno left the room at least, going back to his duties and to get ready for the Feanorian invasion they were going to suffer. He wasn't sure how he would explain this to Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheatsheet for those who needed it:
> 
> Findekáno, Finno: Fingon / Hephaistion  
Maitimo, Nelyo, Russandol, Russ, Nelyafinwe: Maedhros  
Fëanáro: Fëanor  
Makalaure: Maglor


	3. Family matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaistion showing a new face to his fellow Generals and his King. It won't be long before he can no longer avoid their questions.
> 
> Now beated by books4life16

"So he is your uncle" - asked Perdikas curiously, looking in the direction of Hephaistion's room as he could see him through the distance and the walls in between. Hephaistion nodded to the question and kept walking towards Alexander's War Room. - "I didn't know you had any family"- said Perdikas. Hephaistion rolled his eyes at this particular piece of nonsense and answered:

"Of course I have a family, what did you think? That I sprang from Alexander's head fully formed?" - asked the Chiliarch with more patience than he thought the question deserved. 

"Well, not exactly , but I have thought that your father Amyntoros was an only son and the last of his family, and he died five years ago before the campaign, didn't he?" - said the other General. Hephaistion looked to the other from the corner of his eye, and after a few moments debating to himself, he answered.

"Ah, I see the confusion now. Amyntoros wasn't my father, he was a good man and a loyal friend. He was the one who sponsored me at Philip court, and the rumour spread that he had to be my father and I some kind of illegitimate son for him to do so. It suit me kept that going as make me a young man with a complicated situation instead of a foreigner, but I never confirmed it was true" - said the dark-haired male, calmly. Perdikas eyes widened at this confession, surprised as he had believed it true like the others. He couldn't keep questioning Hephaistion, because they had arrived at Alexander's War Room. Two guards stood at attention at the entrance, and saluted the Generals while opening the doors. Both Generals entered without pause. The place was almost at full capacity and Alexander's Generals were standing around waiting for the King to arrive. Hephaistion took advantage of the confusion to put some distance between himself and the curious Perdikas and took a seat between Ptolomey and Cleitus to wait for the King to enter.

Alexander entered from the back, dressed, as usual lately, in a more Persian fashion than Macedonian. Hephaistion could see that some of the old Generals were offended at this, but the elf found the King's attitude to be a reasonable one, as they were living at Persia now and he wanted to integrate that vassals with the Macedonian. He suspected the transformation was only skin deep and the King valued the Macedonian's ways before the Persian even if he dressed a bit like the later. He also believed that some of the Generals wished to go home once and for all, and seeing Alexander dressing like that made them fear that the King wasn't ready to turn back home. That, Hephaistion knew, was a true fear. Alexander had no intention of going back to Macedon, his was a conquering soul and he discharged all the responsibilities to keep his empire up and running on Hephaistion's shoulders, so he could keep going on as he wished. Hephaistion spent a lot of his time training his men to shoulder this work in the event he would have to leave for home if his father required him or if the war with Morgoth got worse. He was happy of this now, as his uncle's reappearance made that very likely in the near future. He wanted to stay with Alexander, at least until his empire was more consolidated, but the King seemed unwilling to settle and consolidate as he had been counselled. Hephaistion was uncertain of what to say to him, on the one hand he would prefer that the King settle down in Babylon, but on the other hand, he had known Alexander for a long time, and he knew that it wasn't his nature. Perhaps by staying in one place he would lose that which made him “Great”. 

At that moment, however, he was trying to think how to warn Alexander of his cousins' soon arrival. Maitimo had sent messages of their travelling south, and they should be arriving before the end of the month. His uncle was pleased, Findekáno was impressed by their efficiency and worried by the reactions they would invoke on the mortals. He could just see it: his beautiful, impressive, crazy cousins face-to-face with harsh Craterus or Cleitus. If he could just stand aside, he could have fun with this. As it was, he feared that he would be smack in the middle, with emphasis on the smack probably. 

While Hephaistion went through the list of things he needed to do before his cousins' arrival. Alexander had started the meeting, he was having a lot of difficulty with his older Generals who seemed focused on him marrying another wife. Roxanna hadn't got the approval of the old guard, or the new one either for what it matters, although for the younger companions it was more a matter of indifference. But the older ones believed that the new Queen was a barbarian and crude. And of late, the rumour that she was barren was starting to spread, so they were pressing for him to marry a Macedonian woman or at least one of Darius' daughters. Alexander seemed unwilling to marry someone else, as long as he had taken to get the first one, and also having lived through his mother's experience of being replaced. 

After a long and sour discussion they abandoned the room while Alexander seated upset at the head of the table. Ptolemy, trying to reduce the tension, looked back to Hephaistion and said:

"More the pity that you don't have a sister Hephaistion" - said the General teasingly. The Chiliarch glanced back and said:

"I do have a sister, but my kind marry only for love, not convenience, and I would like to see you try for her, or convince my father about it. She has always been impetuous and bright. The only one who could keep with her was our cousin Tyelko, before Irissë and him stopped talking to each other" - laughed the elf, imaging his sister reaction at a conversation as the one they have witnessed, she would have likely told the old Generals to have the children themselves if they were that worried. A marriage of convenience was abhorrent to the elves and his father would have expelled from his Court anyone who suggested something like that about his beloved daughter or granddaughter. Alexander seemed interested in this bit of family story and asked:

"Is she your only sibling? older or younger?" - asked the monarch. Hephaistion smiled sadly at this and said:

"I am the oldest of four, but my younger brother died years ago." - he paused at the memory for a moment and continued - "I have another brother, older than Irissë, Turukáno" - concluded the General. The others seemed curious and surprised by this news. Hephaistion hadn't talked of a family until they met his uncle and now he talked of siblings, cousins and a father. They were fascinated while tried to imagine him as an older brother. Alexander was looking less tense with this conversation and inquisitive too. Hephaistion went on - "Anyway it wouldn't solve your problems with the old guard Alexander, Irissë wouldn't be a Macedonian wife" - concluded the elf. 

"That is true, neither would she bring any important alliances" - said Perdikas. Hephaistion choked on air at that, seemingly finding the assessment very funny. Alexander looked at him interested, as he had always thought his friend was some kind of foreign noble. Ptolomy looked suspicious also. Hephaistion decided to escape the conversation while he could and said:

"Anyway, as I was saying, Irissë would kill you in your sleep even before the wedding, it's not done like this among my people. Neither would I allow it for that matter, my kind doesn't make several marriages, even remarriage is a sore point, particularly within my family. I'm not sure that our people are compatible anyway, to have a child together. No one has even tried to my knowledge, and this discussion started precisely because you are lacking an heir at the moment." - concluded the general, trying to avoid further discussion of his family status. Alexander had gotten distracted with something Hephaistion had said.

"Not compatible? No one has tried? What do you mean? You can't be the only one who has travelled here and lived outside your own people. And why wouldn't we be compatible. We are compatible with the Persians" - said the King surprised, as he couldn't imagine something like that. They were all still under the impression that Hephaistion was a man, different than them but a man in the end. Hephaistion was careful with his answer as he didn't want to lie, but still not ready to explain his full origins.

"We haven't mixed a lot with your kind. I am probably one of the first to make my way down here. My cousin was the first to make contact, and some have come to our lands and started trade and alliances, but it is still new, and we don't usually get as close. There had not been mixed marriages to my knowledge" - said the elf, leaving out that given their differences in lifespan, it was difficult for his people to make friends with mortals, much less a closer relationship only to lose them in a few years. His own decision had been made recklessly as it was his habit and had more to do with his heart than his head. His family had called him foolish for it.

Trying to avoid further discussion, he rose from his seat and said - "I should leave now to make preparations Alexander, my cousins will be arriving soon to meet their father and bring him home. I hope there will be no problem with this. If you wish, we can meet them halfway, although I would prefer not to move my uncle at the moment". The King looked interested in this new influx of family and agreed to leave them enter the city. Hephaistion took his leave then, leaving the King and the other Generals very curious about the situation. Alexander dismissed them all, already planning to investigate his friend further, and wondering who he could talk to who would know more about this culture his friend apparently came from. 

All the talk about barrenness or a new wife was forgotten by the monarch.


	4. Many revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All around revelations, Alexander, at last, discover some of Hephaistion's secrets. Fëanáro has also a few revelations coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now betaed by books4life16

Fëanáro looked around the room, openly surprised and secretly impressed. Findekáno had a huge amount of records, lists, charts... he was clearly organizing the logistics of a vast empire. He wouldn't have imagined Nolofinwë's eldest, a young elf he remembered as more at home at the physical activities than the cerebral ones, capable of something like this. In one of the walls of the room, he saw a beautiful and detailed map which had the signs of his nephew's work all over it, in the detail, the markings, even the irreverent humor of the younger elf was visible in a small written phrase indicating a quicksand zone as _"big enough to be a man-eating sand"_ in Quenya. Findekáno was doing his best to ignore him, reading a report and penning notes in a sketch of some war-weapons. 

Fëanáro had started to recover from his wounds and the starvation he had suffered in his captor's hands. Now he was able to walk around a bit, he had become a nightmare in a way Findekáno hadn't expected. He wasn't rambling around in anger or trying to slaughter everyone in his path, he was... restless, bored and driving his caretakers crazy with his attempts to communicate and learn more about the word and the culture he was inhabiting. So, after a few days of questioning everyone and a few 'exploring missions', Finno had relented and took charge of his uncle, leading him to his own study, where he loaned him a few books to read. Some were in Quenya and were about healing, and some were in Macedonian, Greek or Persian, and were about myths and history of the region. Thus he could try and see what he could learn about the language. That challenge had engaged him for a while. Now, however, after a few hours, he had gotten curious with Findekáno's own work, surprised that the younger elf that he had known as a restless youth would stay focused that long.

Fëanáro had spent the last few minutes resisting to take a closer look at the diagram that his nephew had been studying, until he could no longer. He crossed the room to stand behind the other elf and looked to the drawing, no longer able to contain his curiosity. It was a strange device with some kind of counterweight, obviously made to throw something big. He could see the power of the machine and its potential usefulness. Findekáno didn't take any notice of him, and marked a few points on the diagram, probably where he felt the links would need to be reinforced. He seemed to stop at the gears which released the power of the machine, with a worried air. Fëanáro looked them too, and saw the problem, if they weren't careful it could release too fast and hit their own army. Fëanáro fingers twitched in his wish to pick a pen and start to make estimates, Findekáno looked at him from the corner of his eye, and finally relented, leaving paper and pen and raising from his seat to allow his uncle to work his magic. Without a word Fëanáro sat down, picked a pen, and started to make his estimates, using the drawing and the notes already made by Findekáno. The other elf was surprised he didn't start from scratch, but took his own work as a base, Fëanáro seemed to read his mind and said:

_"I can see this machine is well designed "_ \- and then as the compliment was too much for him, he added - _"I can only hope this calculations are sufficiently, if inexact, they will serve me for now"_ \- concluded the older elf. Findekáno took the small compliment as the great one it was coming from the source it did. And leaving his uncle to it, took a few reports and left to report to the King, making a signal to one of his pages to keep an eye on the crazy genius.

* * *

Alexander looked at his friend and Chiliarch, Hephaistion Amyntoros. They had known each other since Alexander was fifteen years old. When he had met the other, he had been fascinated. Tall, strong, with long dark hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen set into a face as beautiful as a god. He had seen him arrive at Pella, late one evening when he was exploring around and avoiding some of his more annoying future companions. He was obscured with a hood, but had still stood out to him because of his warrior-like posture and the beautiful bow and sword he carried. The young boy, already fascinated with war, had wanted to see that weapons, and its wearer, at a closer range. However, Aristoteles' caretaker had lead the foreigner inside after a few words from him and a letter shown. The next time he had seen him, he was seated watching from aside one of Aristoteles' lessons. Then able to see him fully, he had become mute, he had been the most beautiful being he had ever met. Even now, after all those years, and after had met some of his family, he still thought him so. Now in this room, leagues from home, he realized that for all their friendship, he hadn't known his friend truly. It was true that Hephaistion had always been vague and reserved of his past, but he hadn't asked much, at first because he was fascinated with sharing his dreams and future conquests with him and, as young as he was, didn't much care about the past. After, because he didn't want to learn anything that would impede him to make him his second in command, such as the fact he was sworn to other realm and King. 

Over the last few weeks, after finding Fëanor, Alexander had asked some of his scholars the questions he hadn't made before, like what exactly were this elves and where they dwelled. They had little information about them, many believed them a different race entirely, others a group of men who had been divided so long from them that they had become different. Alexander was starting to believe the former more than the later. After asking his Persa subjects, he was given a curious tale, Oxyartes said that they were a race close to the gods who lived with them over the other side of the sea. After they had rebelled, they had been expelled from their lands. They had build further north beautiful cities which looked as the palaces of the gods, and were waiting there until they were allowed back home. Looking to Hephaistion, he could believe that he had been close to the gods. The General was looking at the map on the room, waiting patiently for the King to start the conversation. At least, he asked:

"How is your uncle?" - he asked his friend. Hephaistion turned back to him with a rueful smile and answered:

"I had managed to forget how he was, before. The good news is that he is recovering, if slowly. He has been starved for a long time and being chained for so long made your limbs to atrophy, so he need to relearn some things. I have experience with a similar situation, I know some exercises to help and he is nothing if not focused, he is getting better every day. He can get up and walk around a bit and his spirits are up. He has started to ask some complicated questions though, that is not so good. I would prefer to wait for his sons to be here before I tell him too much, it is not my place to explain him certain things. Some of the worst he already had figured it out, he is one of the more gifted minds among my people, but some things regarding his son's wives, their choices, it's their own tale to tell. But they are on their way, so I only have to be careful for a little more time. " - concluded the General. Alexander had been listening intently and asked:

"I have the impression that the family relationships are somehow tense?" - asked the King. Hephaistion laughed at that and answered.

"That's one way to call it . My uncle never accepted his half-siblings. He hated that his father remarried after his mother's death. But things weren't so bad when I was young. I grew up with my cousins and Maitimo, Fëanor's oldest, was my best friend. Someone took advantage of Feanor's fears and fed his paranoia into something worse. When my grandfather was killed, we all wished for revenge, but Feanor didn't trust my father and uncle, and leave us behind taking all the means to come here. We came anyway, through a more dangerous path, and lost many. By the time we arrived, Feanor was dead, or thought dead apparently, and many of our people hated them all, and blamed them for our dead. Things got a bit better after I rescued Maitimo from the enemy, he had been captured and tortured by him. He is the most reasonable of Feanor's sons and the more politically minded, and made peace with my father." - Hephaistion was clearly picking his words carefully, and leaving out as much as he was telling, Alexander could tell. Still, what he was telling, the King deemed it was the truth if not all of it. And he observed that it didn't contradict what Oxyartes had related to him. The King watched his friend closely, his bright blue eyes, with the same shine of his half-uncle, his pointed ears and, all in all, beautiful looks. Even after his torture, and with all the scars, Fëanor showed the hints of an unusual beauty, and Alexander could only imagine how handsome he looked when healthy. Another important point was his apparent youth, he didn't look older than his nephew, for what it matters, Hephaistion didn't look a day older than fifteen years ago, when they had met. Alexander had to know:

"How old are you Hephaistion?" - he asked his friend, waiting almost without breathing for his answer. Hephaistion looked down for a minute and took a deep breath before looking into the King eyes with a rueful look and said:

"I was born before the Years of the Sun Alexander, and this Age started three hundred years ago. But I was already thousands of years old by then, we didn't count the years then as we do now so I can't honestly tell you my age" - concluded the brunette while the King's eyes widened in surprise and incredulity. After this answer, he almost didn't want to ask further but he must now:

"And where were you born?" - he asked reluctantly. Hephaistion nodded expecting this question after the last one and answered truthfully:

"I was born in the city of Tirion, in Aman, The Blessed Lands of the Valar at the other side of the Sea, Alexander" - said the General at last . The King nodded, no longer surprised by this. If he were to believe the first, the second was almost the logical consequence. He looked over to his friend, seeing now all the differences he had ignored before, his pointy ears, glowing bright blue eyes, lean physique that he knew was stronger than it looked, his flawless skin and peerless beauty. Although he realized now he had started to take his friend as granted, he knew he was unique, and had been more loyal to him than he deserved. He had another question he wished to make, but fear to make it. Luckily for him, a small disturbance came from outside. Feanáro's sons had arrived. Hephaistion, after the dismissal of the King, went to receive them.


	5. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanaro's sons arrive at Babylon. They are going to be like nothing the Macedonias have ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes the next chapter. This is actually the scene that prompted me to write this, I have a thing about imagine people from crossover universes to see the 'common' character with their former friends o families.
> 
> Now betaed by books4life16

Fëanáro looked after his nephew while he was leaving the room, giving a few words to one of the young men inside the room on his way out. Pages, he had been told they were, some kind of hybrid between servant and apprentice as far as he could tell. He was finding this culture as fascinating as his nephew’s role in it. He had to admit that the work he was doing was impressive, Findekáno hadn't fully explained his position here, but he had admitted that his goal was to strengthen the men realms against Morgoth so they would be, if not allies against the dark Vala, at least they would steal them as allies to the darkness. 

Fëanáro had been sceptical at first, not seeing much value in the Second Born as allies or enemies, but he had to reluctantly admit their merits. This Macedonian King clearly knew much about fighting and conquering, he hated to admit that he may know even more than the elves, who had difficulties making war, as it was against even the nature of the Noldor. Also, he had a charismatic personality, which gained him the love and loyalty of his men and, apparently, of an elf. Findekáno hadn't said much of his relationship with the King, but Fëanáro was one of the sharpest minds among the Noldor, and he could read between the lines. Looking around, he had noticed the quality his surroundings. He had also noticed the kind of work Findekáno was doing, apparently with full authority: he was organizing the empire, supplying its army, and aiding with the planning of the battles. And if that wasn't enough, he had been designing part of their war-weapons, effectively, if the plans in his hands were a sample of it. He was clearly high in command and trust in this empire and with its King, certainly a trusted ally. Fëanáro knew the kind of loyal friend Findekáno was to those he loved, if he hadn't before, the story of Nelyo's rescue was a clear proof of it. Fëanáro had spent much time with Findekáno's staff, and had noticed their efficiency and deep loyalty to their commander. They were proud of him and his accomplishments, and would follow his orders to the very end. The smith in him was also curious by his close work with the mortal's artisans, they lack the subtlety of the Noldor's work, but they were efficient and accomplished in their goals, making those machines which made this army so victorious. 

Studying his nephew notes, he noticed that he seemed to be compiling a treaty of the best strategies for war, the most successful weapons and ways to adapt them to their own way of fighting. It was written primarily in Quenya and there was some letters and notes from some of his sons, he recognized Nelyo and Curvo's hand. He was intrigued by this effort, and wondered if they would be of any use to fight against the dark Vala. Findekáno seemed to be concentrated in collecting the best strategies against superior odds, but it was difficult to compare between an enemy superior because he had more soldiers, to one superior because his soldiers breathed fire. Still, it was a better effort than they had been doing before his capture. He and his sons, much as it pained him to admit it, had been surviving and reacting, not really planning for the future. The differences between Aman and Middle Earth had been difficult to overcome those first days, and Morgoth constant harassment had put them in a defensive mode. He wondered if that had changed now, with Nolofinwë superior numbers and the years they had to adapt to their new surroundings.   
A small sound took his attention and he went to the window. There, on the courtyard, his nephew, the King and another of the King's Generals just arrived provoking a small commotion. Findekáno looked focused on the path leading to the palace, and he looked in that direction too. There, a familiar group was crossing into their direction, his sons had arrived at Babylon.

* * *

Hephaistion arrived at the courtyard followed by Alexander, who had been unable to contain his curiosity, and Perdikas, who had crossed paths with them and joined them. They were able to see the group of elves in the distance, as the path to Babylon's palace courtyard run straight from the wall's entrance. Perdikas seemed consumed by curiosity:

"So, who are those cousins of yours, and how many are we expecting?" - asked the other General. Hephaistion looked to the group trying to judge how many of his cousins had made the trip .

"I don't expect all of them travelling here, some should have stayed at the north taking care of their holdings. But at least my uncle's two oldest sons should be here" - however, even while he was talking, he started to get a better look to the group at the entrance.

"Then again, it could be seven or eight of them, they brought Celebrimbor" - said Hephaistion, nonchalantly, looking to the horizon, clearly seeing something Perdikas and Alexander didn't yet. But after a few minutes, even they were able to see, a fantastic company as nothing any of them, except Hephaistion, had ever seen. Beautiful banners waving in the wind while the riders rushed towards them. At the head of the troop, eight distinct figures in peerless armour, clearly the leaders of the company. Hephaistion had given order to let them pass unencumbered, and he sent a reminder with a runner to the guard posts of the city, given the impressive procession. The escort for the brothers stayed at one of the entrances after a few words, but the eight leaders kept going in their direction, clearly, the entrance guard have given them directions at Hephaistion's order.

Hephaistion stood impassible, looking towards his cousins and waiting for their arrival. He kept a neutral look, as commanding and noble as they had ever seen in him. The eight riders reached them at last , and they all dismounted in an arresting coordinated movement, more imposing as it was probably spontaneous. They situated facing the Chiliarch, and made a bizarre gesture, putting their hands to their chests and bowing slightly their heads. After that, they were clearly waiting for the tallest of them to act, an intensely scarred red-headed male. He stepped into Hephaistion's space, likely using his height to intimidate him, and talked to him in a strange language that neither Alexander nor Perdikas could understand. Hephaistion answered in kind, and after a few moments, the two of them started to laugh while Hephaistion throw his arms around his cousin's neck, hugged him strongly and kissed him chastely on the mouth, talking lowly to him. The two Macedonian interchanged looks at this, while the other seven seemed to relax their stance. Alexander heard the word "Fhino" several times. Once the two of them ended their hug, the other seven brothers crashed in their reunion asking their own greetings and hugs. Alexander looked curiously, never having met a noble family with so many grown children. Besides the tall red-head, there was other two redheads who, to Alexander surprise, looked identical. They hugged Hephaistion at unison almost lifting him from the ground, the General laughed and kissed both of their foreheads warmly, treating them as dear younger kin. There were four brunettes, two of them greeted their cousin in a more restricted way, both were muscular and tall. Another dark-haired cousin that seemed to be someway younger, and Hephaistion hugged and kiss on both cheeks, the last dark-haired male was slimmer and greeted Hephaistion almost as warmly as the red-heads. The last to step to the General was a light-haired male with almost white tresses, nearing the height of the scarred one. He picked up his cousin in a back-breaking hug. Once the greetings were over, Hephaistion stepped back from his cousins and looking towards the King, he started the introductions:

"Cousins, welcome! It is a joy to be able to greet you all" - he gestured towards Alexander and added - "This is Alexander, King of Macedonia and Persia. And this is General Perdikas, his loyal companion" - he introduced, and continued - "Alexander, these are my cousins", and started to introduce the brothers in no order the Macedonians could recognize: "Maedhros" - he signalled the scarred one, -"Maglor" - one of the brunettes, the slimmer one - "Celegorn" - the silver-haired one -"Caranthir" - other of the brunettes, the less muscled - "Curufin" - the muscled brunette - "the Ambarrusa, Amrod and Amras" - indicating the twin redheads - "and Celebrimbor, Curifin's son" - concluded marking the younger looking brunette. Alexander and Perdikas, hopelessly lost with the strange names nodded in greeting receiving polite bows in answer. The tall scarred redhead, and probably the older, deduced Alexander, turned towards Hephaistion and talked him again in their shared language, after a few moments of grave conversation, that the brothers follow in an intense silence, Hephaistion started to lead them to his rooms. Alexander and Perdikas followed curiously.

Once they reached Hephaistion's study, he interchanged a few more words with the tall redhead, and knocking on the door, allowed his cousins to greet their father privately, closing the door firmly behind them and leading Alexander and Perdikas away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fëanáro: Feanor, oldest son of the High King, smith, all-around genius.  
Nolofinwë: Fingolfin, Feanor half-brother. Current High King of the Noldor after Maedhros abdication  
Findekáno: Fingon, Feanor oldest nephew. Son of Fingolfin. Hephaistion in this story.  
Turukáno, Turvo: Turgon, Fingolfin's second son. (King of Gondolin, future to this timeline)  
Aradhel, Irisse: Fingolfin's daughter (mother to Maeglin, future to this timeline)  
Irisse: Idril, Turgon's daughter (mother of Eärendil, future to this timeline).  
Maitimo, Nelyafinwë, Russandol, Nelyo: Madhros, Feanor oldest's son. Clever politician and warrior. Was captured by Morgoth and tortured 30 years, lost a hand when Fingon rescued him.  
Makalaure: Maglor, outstanding bard. Second son of Feanor  
Tyelkormo, Tyelko: Celegorn, Feanor's third son  
Caranthir: Feanor's fourth son. Clever, and emissary with men and dwarves.  
Curifinwë, Curvo: Feanor's fifth son. Outstanding smith.  
Ambarrusa, Amros and Amras: Feanor's sixth and seventh twin sons. Hunters  
Telperinquar, Telpe: Celebrimbor, Curufin's son and other outstanding smith. Creator of the elven rings (future to this timeline).  
I hope this gives you all further context for the elves.


	6. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor and his sons get reunited. They have a lot of things to talk about, once they greeted each other. Alexander started to realize this visit will have consequences for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now beated by books4life16

His uncle and cousins migrated from his study to his suite of rooms, while Findekáno stayed behind in the anteroom with Alexander and Ptolemy, who had been noising around to try and see his guests (Perdikas had been forced to leave for his own duties). They were picking at some food, waiting for his cousins to finish their greeting to their father. After a few minutes of calm, Findekáno raised his head at Maitimo's steps entering the antechamber. The older elf seemed to be fighting himself for the emotion he should be feeling. His cousin took seat next to him and lowered his head on his hands with a sigh. Without a word, Findekáno signalled his page to bring another serving of food, surrounding Maitimo's shoulder with his arm and waiting. Alexander and Ptolemy seemed to be vibrating at their seats, waiting for something to happen. At last, his cousin started to talk, in Quenya, to the Macedonian's disappointment:

_"I don't know how I should feel Finno, here is my father, against all prognostic, alive and recovering. And I don't know how to reconcile that we left him for dead. You came after me, against all likelihood, to save me, even after we betrayed you. And we couldn't do the same for our father. Would you have gone for him if we hadn't believed him dead, if we had said how he was really lost him in battle, that we didn't see his body?"_ \- asked the redhead, raising his head and touching his forehead to his.

_"I think I would have gone for any of you, if there was any chance of you to be alive. But you were certain of your father's death, he doesn't blame any of you Matimo, I think he is just happy that you all are alive and stayed away from Morgoth's clutches. Your father is not the same elf you remember. I have been spending time with him the last few weeks and I could see it, the uncle I remembered would have exploded in rage more than once over the last few weeks. You couldn't have known he was alive, the enemy tricks are numerous and we are always a step behind him."_ \- he said. His cousin looked at him, incredulous. Alexander and Ptolemy looked from one another, trying to make out their conversation.

_"Please Finno, tell me you haven't been trying to enrage my father"_ \- exclaimed the older. Findekáno laughed out loud, to the surprise of the King and the General present, who had known him to be much more serious of late.

_"Well, I haven't been trying to enrage him exactly, but I haven't avoided some things I knew he wouldn't like, as I would have in the past. It wasn't only to check how much he had changed, Maitimo. I was worried that he would be moody and depressed, I wanted for him to react even if it was in anger to me. If he was closer to his former self, I thought it would do him good. He is not recovered enough to wield a sword towards me anyway. And he had been surprisingly tolerant, he has been more like the uncle I remember from my childhood. Impatient and arrogant, yes, but full of life and curiosity. Also, you forget that I have a healing bond with him, I know how much to push"_ \- concluded the other. A laugh came from behind them, from the entrance of the main room, Tyelkormo and Makalaure had also joined them outside. Tyelkormo, the one who had chuckled, hugged his cousin from behind while saying:

_"Our valiant cousin. Going where anyone else would dread to tread "_ \- said Tyelko with another laugh and took some food from his cousin's plate. Findekáno escaping his cousin's embrace, looked at him with narrowed eyes, and, in a move more reminiscent of their childhood, went to jump him. However, Maitimo, well used to this kind of antics, and with the air of a long-suffering older brother, reached with his remaining hand and with the help of his maimed arm, managed to grab his cousin mid-jump and held him against his chest. Findekáno looked to his older cousin with a mutinous look, appearing so much like his younger self, that Maitimo almost wanted to laugh. Finno sulked, saying :

_"Russ! I could have taken him. He stole my food!"_ \- he said, and tried to hurl himself again, towards the white-haired elf. Maitimo kept his hold on him. At that moment another voice came from the doorway.

_"I should be surprised at you all, but I find that I can't be. If betrayal and death aren't able to divide you or lower your spirits, nothing ever will. "_ \- said Fëanáro, who had exited the room followed by the rest of his sons and grandson. The brother's and Findekáno stayed paralyzed by the arrival, but Finno managed to free himself of the surprise and offered his uncle his seat. Fëanáro took it, and looked around to the Macedonian's men. In a surprisingly good accent (for those who didn't know him, all of his family well knew his ability with languages) he talked to the King:

"King Alexander, I am grateful for allowing us to stay here at your city while I'm recovering, and for allowing my sons' presence here" - said the older elf. Alexander smiled surprised at the words, and the quick learning of his language, said:

"It is not necessary to thank me, you are not any bother. I am glad that we were able to find you and free you. I don't endorse needless cruelty or slavery of free people. As for trust, Hephaistion has vouched for you. That is more than enough for me" - said the King kindly, but waving the thanks away. Fëanáro looked to his nephew without surprise, except for one detail:

"Hephaistion?" - he asked. Findekáno shrugged at this and answered.

"It is the name I adopted at Macedonia. I believe you would approve, it is based on the name Hephaestus, the Greeks' name for their god of blacksmiths, metalworkers, craftsmen and the like. I thought it fitting for a Noldor" - he smiled. Fëanáro seemed pleased by this, although Alexander looked to his friend curiously and asked:

"What is the name they know you then?" - asked the King, and added - "I heard your cousins called you Fhino or Rhino or something like that". Findekáno hesitated for a moment, but answered:

"My name is Fingon, Finno is a nickname my family uses" - said the General. Alexander repeated the name slowly, and then denied with his head:

"No I heard them call you something else, besides, it wasn't Fingon" - Findekáno smiled to the King, impressed that he had been able to pick up his name from a complete different language and admitted:

"Fingon is the translation to Sindarin of my name. Sindarin is the language used by the elves of this shores, and the one we had been adopting of late, my own language and that of my family is Quenya. In that language my name is Findekáno and that is what you have heard me called" - said the dark-haired elf. Fëanáro looked confused by these words and enquired to his family in Quenya now:

_"I noticed that you have been introducing yourself in Sindarin. Why are you abandoning our language?"_ \- asked the older elf, with some of his former fire. His sons looked to each other, none of them wanting to open that can of worms. Findekáno made honour to his name, and answered:

_"It is a bit of diplomacy, many of us didn't agree. King Thingol of Doriath heard of what happened at Alqualonde and declared all of us, our culture and language prohibited from his lands. As a show of goodwill, the official communications have been using Sindarin now, and many unofficial ones too"_ \- he said with the air of someone reciting a well-learned lesson. Fëanáro had started to look progressively more outraged over the curse of the explanation. Once he finished, he asked the dreaded question:

_"Who decided this?"_ \- absolute silence answered his question. All his sons avoided his gaze until he reached his nephew, who was looking at him in resignation. He seemed to brace himself and answered:

_"My father ordered it"_ \- he said, and waited for the reaction, it wasn't a long wait.

_"I will have a few words ready for my brother when I see him next, we can't submit to that grey elf, and renounce to our own customs"_ \- said Fëanáro. The others looked to each other, surprised on several levels. Starting with the fact he called Nolofinwë his brother. The words have been said seriously, but not with the rage and hate, that Fëanáro had reserved for his half-brother in the past. Also, this issue touched the older elf deeply, as he had always been a strong defender of the Noldor superiority and their culture. To have conceded to what he considered a lesser elf would have sent him into a rage in the past. This controlled answer was surprising to all that had known him before, particularly in his last years before his capture. Findekáno however, who had been dealing with him over the last few weeks, wasn't that surprised. It was true that he had feared that a mention of a concession, made by his half-brother, would not please his uncle, but he had been getting used to this new, more controlled elf. 

Maitimo, who had been ready to jump to his husband's defence, looked to his father with incredulity. Fëanáro seemed pleased by his sons' reactions, and looked to his oldest particularly amused:

_"I have to say Nelyo, that I'm offended"_ \- say the older elf, seriously. Maitimo looked to his father, with a worried look. Fëanáro continued with a smile - _"I'm offended that you get married without me there, I would have liked to be there for you."_ Concluded his father, Findekáno let out a huffed laugh at this, amused by his uncle's sense of humour. An attitude he never would have dreamed he would have about his relationship with his older son. There were some guilty shifting from the younger elves, while they looked to each other in incredulity. Fëanáro raised from his seat, and drew his son and son-in-law to him. When he had them side-by-side in front of him, he reached for his son's left hand and Findekáno's right, and formally said the Quenya blessing for a marriage, after which he kissed both of their foreheads. Maitimo and Findekáno had tears in their eyes at that action, as they had never expected this recognition from Fëanáro. 

Alexander and Ptolemy were unwilling witnesses of this ritual. Even though they didn't understand the language, it was easy to figure out its meaning, from the context. Alexander was looking at his friend with jumbled feelings. On one hand, he didn't feel like he had the right to ask Hephaistion for explanations, as their own intimate relationship had been long absent. He now realized, that he hadn't searched for his friend's bed in a long time or invite him to his, and he had felt relieved that Hephaision didn't ask him for it. He hadn't thought that he may have his own reasons, to want to put an end to that part of their lives. He was still a bit dubious, as he was always attracted to the most beautiful men and women, and he couldn't see the attraction to the scarred redhead, any of other cousins were beautiful and clearly superior in looks to him. He would have to search out the Chiliarch, and question him, as soon as possible, before he could form an opinion. Still, the bite of jealousy was irrational, and he had to look away when he saw the tears in his friend's eyes, while his cousins congratulated the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheatsheet:  
Fëanáro: Feanor, oldest son of the High King, smith, all-around genius.  
Nolofinwë: Fingolfin, Feanor half-brother. Current High King of the Noldor after Maedhros abdication  
Findekáno: Fingon, Feanor oldest nephew. Son of Fingolfin. Hephaistion in this story.  
Turukáno, Turvo: Turgon, Fingolfin's second son. (King of Gondolin, future to this timeline)  
Aradhel, Irisse: Fingolfin's daughter (mother to Maeglin, future to this timeline)  
Irisse: Idril, Turgon's daughter (mother of Eärendil, future to this timeline).  
Maitimo, Nelyafinwë, Russandol, Russ, Nelyo: Madhros, Feanor oldest's son. Clever politician and warrior. Was captured by Morgoth and tortured 30 years, lost a hand when Fingon rescued him.  
Makalaure: Maglor, outstanding bard. Second son of Feanor  
Tyelkormo, Tyelko: Celegorn, Feanor's third son  
Caranthir: Feanor's fourth son. Clever, and emissary with men and dwarves.  
Curifinwë, Curvo: Feanor's fifth son. Outstanding smith.  
Ambarrusa, Amros and Amras: Feanor's sixth and seventh twin sons. Hunters  
Telperinquar, Telpe: Celebrimbor, Curufin's son and other outstanding smith. Creator of the elven rings (future to this timeline).


	7. A much-anticipated conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaistion and Alexander reach an understanding, at least. It's hard for them, but things that are worth it, usually are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I write this as a thanks to those who commented here! I find funny that I started this crossover with more of the Silmarillion focus on mind, but, apparently, I have attracted Alexander's readers more than the other side... I suppose, now I have time to think about it, it makes sense, as the crossover is placed at Alexander's universe. I feel a bit foolish not to have expected this, in hindsight. I'm glad that, even without planning it, you people have persevered and enjoyed the story. I added a cheat sheet after my first comment, and now, the second one has inspired a more detailed discussion that I was planning, between Alexander and Hephaistion. This person is completely right that Phai is a bit out of character here, as Alexander is not his whole world (and in this story, he had never truly been that). Alexander is angry about this too, and want his explanations! I hope Hephaistion's arguments convinced him and you, and made sense. 
> 
> On the other hand, this chapter has a lot of Silmarillion's background story on it. Hephaistion is going to tell Alexander a few chapters of this book, so it will be familiar to those of you who have read the book (hopefully there is some out there, even if you haven't shown signs of life yet, haha), sorry for my poor recap of it. I'm playing fast and loose with some dates, I hope it doesn't distract you too much from the tale.
> 
> So people, I have never wanted to be the kind of author (I have a hard time believing I am an author at all) who ask for comments or kudos to keep writing, as I don't enjoy to see that on other's people works, so I'm not asking that, I'm writing this for my own enjoyment, although I deeply appreciate your encouragement. Every kudos gave me speed at writing :). That said, I only wanted to say that any opinion you have, appreciation, off-hand thought, you may not think that important, can inspire me and help me to understand what I'm lacking in my work in general, or this story in particular. And help me to improve, if you take the time to share it with me. Thank you guys, to take time to read this discourse, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Now beated by books4life16

Findekáno, having left his uncle and cousins to wash up and change, entered the King's hall. It was almost empty, with only Ptolomeo, Perdikas and Alexander. They were seated around the King, drinking in a relaxed manner. Findekáno greeted them calmly, and took a seat next Ptolemy. A page served him a drink, which he took distractedly. Perdikas looked at him curiously and asked: 

"How is your uncle? And your cousins? And could you direct me towards their smith? I would like to ask him to fashion me an armour similar to theirs, it looked amazing" - asked the General. Findekáno smiled to his Calvary companion, of which he was very fond, although he was in the habit of asking the most difficult questions, and answered:

"They are all, as well as expected, my Lord uncle is feeling better now his sons and grandson are here as I hoped. He was far too worried before, not believing that I was telling the truth and nothing terrible had happened to them. My cousins are... it's complicated, but they are celebrating, I think, that their father is alive" - said the brunette, and added - "I'm sorry Perdikas, I don't believe you will be able to commission an armour. Their smith is my cousin Curufin and he only works for family or their troops, and you couldn't afford his price", concluded the General. 

Alexander looked to his friend, like he hadn't in a long time. As he had noticed before, Hephaistion hadn't changed much since he met him, fifteen years ago. He was tall and slender, with a wild dark hair, down to his waist. He had it at his shoulders when he met him, but he realized now, that it wasn't the elven style, and he must have cut it off to blend in. Now he had left it grown to his preferred length, it fell to his waist. With his cousins' arrival, he started to braid it in a curious style, with several complicated braids at his back and crown, and two thick ones on the front, at both sides of his head from behind his ears, intertwined with golden threads. He had dark blue eyes and a beardless face. His features were delicate, and he had suffered much teasing about them, as some likened them to a woman, and he was genuinely beautiful. 

Now that he had met other elves, Hephaistion's cousins, he had concluded that his friend's peerless beauty was apparently an elven trait, or maybe a family one, even if he still thought that the Chiliarch was the most handsome of the group. He was tall for a man, but some of his cousins were taller, so maybe he was average for an elf. They all had that strange glow in their eyes, although his cousins and uncle were grey-eyed. It seemed that the skilful nature of the elves was a common trait. In the time Feanor had been with them, he had been studying many of their structures and machines, and offered some improvements. And, it seemed that some of his sons had that skill too, if their armour was indicative. Alexander had also looked at them with envy, never having seen anything like them before. Hephaistion had carried, what he knew now, was an elven sword for as long he had known him, although he also had a Macedonian one. 

He signalled his friend to follow him away from the others, and they both entered a discrete side room. Once they were alone, Alexander looked at his friend and asked him what had been on his mind for hours.

"So, what is your relationship with your cousin? I got the impression than he is something else, besides a good friend" - asked the King, holding his breath for the answer. Hephaistion looked to him, thoughtfully, as he had been expecting the question and answered, not pretending to ignore what cousin he was referring to:

"He has been many things, he was my favourite cousin from my childhood, my best friend growing, my beloved when I grew up, and my husband now. He is still every one of those previous roles besides." - answered the General, gravelly. Alexander seemed torn with this answer, and asked plaintively:

"And how do I fit in all this? You are my Patroclus! I thought it was forever" - asked the monarch, beseeching. Hephaistion went to him, and drew him into his arms, kissing his forehead fondly. 

"You are my friend Alexander, and you will always be in my heart, no matter how long, or not, I live after your death. Do you know how amazing you are? How much you have changed me since I met you? You destroyed all my plans, since the moment we became friends! I only wanted to be a supervisor influence in your life, to help you, from a distance, to create this empire, so your people had a strong Realm to stood against the dark Vala. But you drew me in, enthused me with your plans and grew a desire in me to fight with you, to discover this new lands and create this empire with you." - said the General, lovingly. Alexander seemed to extract some comfort from this, but asked again.

"But we were together, I know we hadn't been intimate for a while now, but you have always been first in my heart Phai! And you have married to this cousin that you say is your beloved, that you have loved long before we met at Pella." - he accused. Hephaistion tried to explain himself to his friend:

"When we were together, Maitimo and I weren't. I told you he was my beloved since I grew old enough to understand attraction, but the division between our families was difficult to overcome. I mentioned you before, that Feanor didn't trust my father, and took our means to arrive here, so we had to take a more dangerous path. He betrayed us Alexander, after we fought for him, killing our own kin at Alqualonde, and this is a grave sin among my people. He left into the night, taking the ships that we had fought for, and once he arrived to these shores, he burnt them. We saw the flames from Aman, and knew we were betrayed. I knew that Maitimo had betrayed me." - Hephaistion had let go of Alexander, and walked to the room's window, looking outside with a faraway look, like remembering that night. Alexander was fascinated by the tale, and stayed silent, waiting for the outcome. Hephaistion shake himself off the memories, and continued:

"I told you, we were forced to take a more dangerous path. That was an understatement. We crossed the Helcaraxë, a hell of ice that I would never wish anyone to cross. We lost many there, both to the treacherous ice, and the cold, hunger, and hopelessness. My brother's wife was among the dead, and almost my niece as well. When we arrived at Middle Earth, we lost my little brother in the first battle here, tired and without supplies. He charged, bravely and recklessly, at the enemy and gained us the victory at the cost of his life. We almost lost my father there and then, I never saw him like that. We kept going North, until we met my cousins there, and we received the news of my uncle's death, and Maitimo's capture." - continued the General. Alexander intervened at that moment

"Is that why he is so marred? He was tortured by this god?" - asked the King, unhealthy curious.

"He is, and was, the most beautiful elf Alexander. I know you can't see it now, under his scars, which were inflicted by Morgoth and his servant, Gothaur. His _amilessë_, his mother's name, is Maitimo, which means "Well-formed". _Amilessë_ are given after the most characteristic trait of an elf. Maitimo was pursued by many elves and even some Maia, back in the blessed lands, but he chose me. We wanted each other and never looked to anyone else. But after his betrayal, over the ice, I looked elsewhere, sore hearted and looking for some hope in that awful place. When we arrived to Mithrim, and I realized that Maitimo was captured, seeing how my family was at each other's throats, I decided to search for him and rescue him, if I could, or die trying." - narrated the elf. He continued "I found him, chained to a cliff, starved and abandoned to the elements. I won't tell you all the tale there, as it's not relevant, but I had to cut his hand off, to free him from his chains, and brought him back to our settlement. After he recovered, he had changed deeply, and I thought we had finally and permanently drawn apart. He and his brothers went north, to lay siege to our enemy, and I decided to take this mission here to reinforce our mortal allies." - concluded the General, summarizing quite a bit of the story, but staying true to it.

"And then, you came here. We met and became involved. But things must have changed, haven't they? you are together now" - asked the King. He was astounded by his friend's tale, that sound familiar, like one of the tales he had loved as a child. He wanted to know more, even with the jealousy still present in his heart.

"I met you here, and you fascinated me, Alexander. I don't want you to think that you were a mere distraction for me. I don't know if I can explain to you immortality, any more than you can explain to me the opposite. But I've observed, that it gives a different beat and perspective to our lives, and in my time here, I discovered a bit of it. You shared this with me, as much as you could, and I was happy living like this and forgetting for a while, the war and problems I had left behind. You also shared the dreams and responsibilities you have. Aristoteles knew much about me, and he was a willing accomplice of my mission here as he was aware of Morgoth's threat, and wanted the same as I, a strong empire that would hold up against its darkness. He was a link to my family, back in the north. So when my father sent a summons for me, through him, to go back there for the _Mereth Aderthad_, the _Feast of Reuniting_ I was able to make my excuses to you, and return there. We were, by then, drifting apart as you may remember". Alexander made a small noise at that, and Hephaistion smiled.

"Please, Alexander, I saw how you looked to the eunuch, you had already started to sleep with him, and how fascinated you were by our host and his daughter. I suspect you were negotiating the marriage already. I started to realize then, that our relationship may no longer be a positive thing for you, but it may be holding you back. I met Maitimo again at this feast, and he was more recovered from his torture by then, and more like the cousin I remembered. He was terribly jealous of you, when he figured out that I had become involved with a mortal here, and that prompted him to make his move and reassume our relationship, taking it to the next level. With my kind, intimacy leads to marriage, and we formalized our bond there. My father wasn't happy, I can tell you, and neither were my siblings and most of my cousins, except for Findaráto and Maitmo's brothers. But the deed was done. We had our duties, and I needed to come back here again, and Maitimo to keep his watch in our enemy, but we are long-lived and this was only a short farewell." - concluded the General, looking to his friend inquiringly. Alexander had listened seriously to all this tale, trying to control his first reaction to it. He finally went to a seat and sat down, putting his head in his hands. He started to speak, softly:

"It is an amazing tale Phai, I can see how different your life is than I had thought. And how more complicated your choices are, than I considered. I can see how my own choices would look to you, and I regret that you thought that you were holding me back when I started to stray from us. Bagoas is not important, now or ever, I was curious about him and what he represented, you know I'm always curious and want to know more, but he was never, ever, a substitute for you. As for Roxanne, I thought you understood that she was the means to an end. I need an heir and I thought that she would give me a strong boy to strengthen my empire" - said the King. Hephaistion looked to him, doubtfully and said:

"I think you are convinced of what you say Alexander, but the reality I see is different. You no longer searched me, or my company, outside official business, or my bed, after you took Bagoas into your service. And you say you chose Roxanna to give you an heir, but I can tell you now without fear of being accused of jealousy, that she was a poor choice. Any of Darius' daughters were perfect to be your wife, Stateira more than any other, and you were advised to do so many times. If an heir was your only consideration, you shouldn't have cared who would give it to you, and would have chosen the more politically beneficial arrangement. But you didn't, because you wanted Roxanna, I respect that choice Alexander, and defended you when I was called out for it, but don't try to tell me it wasn't a biased choice made out of your desire for her and nothing else." - concluded the elf, gravelly. He loved Alexander, but he was stubborn and given to fantasy, frequently rewriting his choices, trying to give them a more noble and heroic bias, justifying his mistakes or wrongdoings. 

Alexander looked down at this, sadly. He wanted to turn back time and change his choices. His affair with the eunuch had been exciting and novel, but he couldn't hold a candle to his relationship with the elf. He was, at the end of the day, only a slave, with a limited view of the world, provided by his own limited experience of it, not the clever, brave, kind companion he had in Hephaistion. He couldn't argue with him, because he was fully dependent on his goodwill, or advise him because he didn't have the education for it. And his marriage, he could admit it now, even if only in his own mind, was a disaster. His wife, who had looked strong and exotic, a sign of his new life and empire, was selfish, controlling, demanding, and possessive. Very much reminiscent of his own mother, who he had expended so much time and effort running from.

Hephaistion went to his side, and kneeled before the King, taking his hand, with the ring he had given to him, in his own.

"Alexander, you are, and always will be, my friend. No eunuch, or wife, will change this, you have taught me so much about myself, and have shared your dreams with me in a way I can't repay. We will forever be joined by what we have shared. But you need to know that our fates will sunder someday, regardless of our wishes. The First and Second Born have different fates by Eru Ilúvatar´s plan, you have the gift of men, and one day, hopefully far away from now, you will leave the circles of this world and travel further, only Eru knows where. And this is a journey I can't follow. My kindred, the First Born, are tied to this world. Even if I die, I will stay here, travelling to the Halls of Mandos to wait for judgment and healing, and someday, if I'm redeemed, I will be reborn here." - explained the elf, to his friend. Alexander looked to him, horrified by this news. He denied with his head, trying to stop his words.

"No! What is this travesty! I won't be divided from you Hephaistion" - the elf smiled wistfully. 

"It was a hard choice I made when I got involved in your life Alexander, and I'm sorry I didn't warn you of this, but this is the reason I believed that I should be stepping back from you once you started to find other interests and the reason a part of me felt relieved by it. I have made you a disservice, when I allowed you to get attached to me without warning you of this final, and unavoidable parting." - he hugged his friend, comfortingly, trying to suffocate his tears which had finally started. Here was the friend he had found, fifteen years ago, before the wars, betrayals, the eunuch, and the wife. He had been a sensitive boy, full of courage, but moved deeply by the evils on the world. He lingered, with Alexander in his arms, for a long time, until the sounds outside reminded them of the dinner approaching. They parted then, and got ready to go back outside where their friends and family were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fëanáro: Feanor, oldest son of the High King, smith, all-around genius.  
Nolofinwë: Fingolfin, Feanor half-brother. Current High King of the Noldor after Maedhros abdication  
Findekáno: Fingon, Feanor oldest nephew. Son of Fingolfin. Hephaistion in this story.  
Turukáno, Turvo: Turgon, Fingolfin's second son. (King of Gondolin, future to this timeline)  
Aradhel, Irisse: Fingolfin's daughter (mother to Maeglin, future to this timeline)  
Irisse: Idril, Turgon's daughter (mother of Eärendil, future to this timeline).  
Maitimo, Nelyafinwë, Russandol, Nelyo: Madhros, Feanor oldest's son. Clever politician and warrior. Was captured by Morgoth and tortured 30 years, lost a hand when Fingon rescued him.  
Makalaure: Maglor, outstanding bard. Second son of Feanor  
Tyelkormo, Tyelko: Celegorn, Feanor's third son  
Caranthir: Feanor's fourth son. Clever, and emissary with men and dwarves.  
Curifinwë, Curvo: Feanor's fifth son. Outstanding smith.  
Ambarrusa, Amros and Amras: Feanor's sixth and seventh twin sons. Hunters  
Telperinquar, Telpe: Celebrimbor, Curufin's son and other outstanding smith. Creator of the elven rings (future to this timeline).


	8. Musical night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Macedonian learn what kind of music the elves make. And Hepahistion joins in the act. With the help of Maglor, they both _put on a show_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we all know that Jared is a fantastic musician, an artist in every sense. And Fingon is well known for taking a harp in a rescue mission. So I couldn't stop myself from writing this scene. I think this scene, and the scene when all the cousins meet again, has been in my head for a long time. This is also a bit of respite after last chapter angst... I hope
> 
> Now beated by books4life16

Alexander and Hephaistion re-entered the room. While they had been talking, many people had arrived at the room, expecting a night of music and dancing. Alexander didn't felt like celebrating with all the things Hephaistion had confessed this night, but he went back to his seat gamely, trying to put a good face. He saw how Hephaistion went further down the table where his family had been placed, and took a seat between his husband and one of his brothers, the slim brunette who seemed closer in age to the redhead, Mogli or something stupid like that, he thought uncharitably. It was hard to guess this elves ages, as they were grown up but not old, their skin smooth of wrinkles and their hair without any grey. Feanor didn't look any older than any of their sons, except for the look in his eyes and the authority he wielded over his sons, and even Hephaistion, without any effort. Hephaistion had seemed close to his age when he met him, both in looks and attitude, maybe nearer to his twenties than the other teenagers but not much older, though he knew now that he was millennia older than any of them.

Once he sat again, a few servants started to serve him food and drink, and Bagoas, who had appeared while he was out, went to him and touched him on the shoulder, as a way to signal his presence. The King went rigid to the touch, and the eunuch, who had been trained by the best to discern likes, dislikes, and even the smallest wish by his master, froze at this and took a step back, lowering to the floor.

"Master, what is your wish?" - asked the slave, from his position on the floor. Alexander looked at him disgusted, once again remembered why this child couldn't substitute his friend, with his attitude, as natural as it was for someone in his position.

"I don't wish for anything, save for you to leave my presence. Leave Bagoas, until I call for you" - ordered the King, irritated, but fair enough not to pay his own mistakes on someone unable to defend himself. The eunuch seemed to hesitate at this order, everything in him warning him of the precariousness of his position, and maybe realizing that if he left at that moment he might not be able to get back into the King's presence. That seemed to give him a bit of courage.

"Master, have I displeased you? Is there anything I can do to compensate for it?" - asked the Persian, with trembling voice. Alexander looked down to him, but before he could answer him, his wife entered the room with her father. Alexander, surprised, looked to them, waiting for them to reach him. 

"Great King, word had reached us that great nobles from the North are visiting us. We wanted to share food and music with them" - said Oxyartes, bowing to the King. Alexander, looking down the table to the Feanorians, and consented to this. A group of colourful dancers and musicians entered the room at a sign from the Chief, and started the spectacle of music and dancing. Alexander settled to watch with everyone else, having forgotten by then the trembling eunuch behind him, who stayed quiet and out of sight.

* * *

After the last of the Persians had exited the room, under the applause of the presents, it seemed that the congregation was starting to break, looking for food, while some moved to seek their rest, the group of elves among them. However, a voice raised from one of the King's companions, Cassander, from the back of the room. He looked to the King, and bowed to him, saying:

"Alexander, now your subjects have offered their best entertainment, and we have always been able to enjoy it, won't our guests return the gesture? I'm sure I'm not the only one curious for a show of their famed skills. Maybe General Hephaistion could join them, isn't he supposed to be skilled with some instrument?" - asked the General maliciously, not aware that the other General had any musical skill, but wanting to put him on the spot. The elves looked to each other in question, although Hephastion seemed coolly unperturbed. He talked in a low voice with the slim brunette sitting next to him, and after a short conversation, he beckoned one of his pages. After a few further words with his cousin, the boy ran away from the room and Hephaistion turned back to his audience. He rose from his seat and nodding to the King, saying:

"My cousin Maglor and I will be happy to sing a few songs, but you will have to forgive the short repertoire, as my cousins are tired and would like to seek their rest soon. Also, I'm afraid the songs will be in our language because, neither my cousin nor I have ever composed or translated them, to any language of man" - said the general, evenly. There was a small confusion at the words of the general, the _men_ part of the phrase drawing many looks. The boy re-entered the room, carrying two beautiful harps, that looked like nothing the Macedonian or the Persian had ever seen, except for the King, who had seen the like in Hephaistion's rooms. These ones, however, belonged to his cousin, and he made a show of checking them over, before handing one of them to the General. 

Hephaistion and Maglor went to the center of the room with the harps, and settled in the stools readied for them. They both plucked lightly the strings, talking lowly between them, while those around looked curious. Their family, both the other brothers and Feanor, looked to them expectantly, already knowing what they were in for. Finally, both elves finished their conversation, and after a few moments of dramatic pause, a melody started. Alexander couldn't have explained what that music was, the style was completely different to anything he had listened before, and once Maglor and Hephaistion started to sing, in a beautiful harmony (they had clearly sang together before) it was like the music carried him to somewhere else, to a different world with a beautiful light bathing everything. A world of peace, and wonder, and gods walking among them. To a marvellous palace, white, full of light, where a thoughtful and kind King ruled wisely for millennia, until the light was killed and the wise King died too. Then, the King's family and subjects started a quest for vengeance, and a war against the god who had torn their world apart. And they arrived at this world, where they build their cities, like the ones they had left behind. And met new friends, some like them, some very different, and started their tireless war against the darkness to protect their new world and, as always, to avenge the old one. 

At last, the singing stopped, and all-around people looked like they had awoken from a dream. The songs had blended with each other, telling a story and arousing many emotions in those listening. Some had tears in their faces, and some were looking ready to march against the dark god. Once they realized that the elves had stopped their music, applause was heard all around the audience, for many were awed at the skill of the singers. Hephaistion and Maglor bowed. Their family went to them, the redhead went straight to Hephaistion and took him in his arms, Alexander thought that he kissed him, but other brother made it difficult to see. Feanor went to his son and hugged him also, kissing his forehead and exchanging a few words with him. Hephaistion bowed again and, with his companions, left the room for their promised rest.

* * *

"What was that Alexander?" - asked Cassander to the monarch, after Hephaistion left the room. The rest of the King's companions have wandered closer to the King, still affected by the song. Oxyartes, who had watched the song from the King's side, answered:

"That was some of the best Bards among the First Born singing their story to us. You won't be blessed again, to hear something like that in your life" - sentenced the Persian, to the Macedonian. Alexander looked back to his father-in-law, who seemed much more knowledgeable than his own people.

"That was incredible, I couldn't understand the words, and yet I was still able to see what they were saying" - observed the King. Oxyartes nodded and said:

"It's said that among those elves, some have a skill with their voice to transmit emotions, draw people to them, attack their enemies, and even physically affect other beings and things. It's clear that Lord Maglor, and Lord Hephaistion have this skill and they used it when your general, unwisely, tried to provoke them" - observed the elder. Cassander looked outraged to be singled out for his actions.

"I didn't say anything to instigate this, what are you implying?" - asked the General, irritated to have been influenced by someone he despised. Oxyartes looked back to him, without being daunted:

"I just say, my lord, that you may want to reconsider this war you have with Lord Hephaistion. This elves are a fey race, they are not like us and their gifts are many, beyond our comprehension . He has, so far, ignored your provocation, as a lion ignores a fly, but with his family around, and so closely remembered of his position and responsibilities, he may be tempted to fight back" - answered the wise man. Alexander, who had been aware of some of this, asked now:

"His position and responsibilities?" - asked the King. Oxyartes nodded to the King and said:

"My people had been recollecting all we know about these elves, Great King. I couldn't tell you much last time we talked, but I know more now, and there is some records and descriptions I found interesting" - the King nodded to this - "In our records, there are tales of their arrival, centuries ago. And the descriptions are clear: most of them are dark-haired with bright eyes. The ruling family is mentioned also, the current High King, Fingolfin, has black hair, blue eyes and a peerless beauty. Doesn't that description remember you of someone?" - asked the Persian. Alexander denied with his head:

"Hephaistion said that his name was Fingon, not Fingolfin" - the older man seemed unsurprised at this.

"The only other name mentioned was that of his heir, the King has three children alive. The younger are only mentioned, but the oldest, and Crown Prince, is mentioned by name: Fingon the Valiant. He is so brave that went into the enemy's fortress, to save his cousin, with whom joined him an ancient friendship"

The Generals were speechless at this, as was Alexander. He remembered that Hephaistion had confessed to be here by order of his father, to reinforce the nations of men . And now, it made Alexander wonder under what authority he had done this. Those present looked at each other in question. Perdikas spoke then:

"This kind of skill... it could be very useful in war, wouldn't it? You could sing your enemies to surrender" - observed the General, looking to the King. Alexander nodded to this and looked to Oxyartes.

"I didn't get the impression that they were winning this war they are fighting. They appear to be still fighting against this enemy" - Oxyartes looked perturbed.

"Great King, they are fighting against a god, if they can do this, what is this foe able to do?" - asked the Persian. The others looked at each other in mounting alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fëanáro: Feanor, oldest son of the High King, smith, all-around genius.  
Nolofinwë: Fingolfin, Feanor half-brother. Current High King of the Noldor after Maedhros abdication  
Findekáno: Fingon, Feanor oldest nephew. Son of Fingolfin. Hephaistion in this story.  
Turukáno, Turvo: Turgon, Fingolfin's second son. (King of Gondolin, future to this timeline)  
Aradhel, Irisse: Fingolfin's daughter (mother to Maeglin, future to this timeline)  
Irisse: Idril, Turgon's daughter (mother of Eärendil, future to this timeline).  
Maitimo, Nelyafinwë, Russandol, Nelyo: Madhros, Feanor oldest's son. Clever politician and warrior. Was captured by Morgoth and tortured 30 years, lost a hand when Fingon rescued him.  
Makalaure: Maglor, outstanding bard. Second son of Feanor  
Tyelkormo, Tyelko: Celegorn, Feanor's third son  
Caranthir: Feanor's fourth son. Clever, and emissary with men and dwarves.  
Curifinwë, Curvo: Feanor's fifth son. Outstanding smith.  
Ambarrusa, Amros and Amras: Feanor's sixth and seventh twin sons. Hunters  
Telperinquar, Telpe: Celebrimbor, Curufin's son and other outstanding smith. Creator of the elven rings (future to this timeline).  
Btw, I just read a once-shot where Maglor used his Voice to control Maedhros, we must have been influenced by the same, curious because I had this written for a few days.


	9. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Findekáno and Maitimo are finally alone. It has been a long time, and they have a lot to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write, enough detail to tell the story, but not too much to make it another story! There is a small dig to a particular dark spot (for me) in the Silmarillion one of many that I feel is frequently overlooked, I don't know if someone will notice it, it's just my opinion anyway.  
Also, this chapter changes the rating of the story, Finno and Russ had a lot of things to make up for :).
> 
> Now beated by books4life16

Findekáno led his husband into his rooms, dismissing his pages and other servants. Maitimo looked with curiously at the huge rooms, full of decorations and opulent furniture. Even though the months since he had arrived at Babylon and taken possession of the suite of rooms, Findekáno hadn't been able to renovate the place to his tastes. Babylonian architecture was opulent and full of gold and decorations, and those were difficult to take off. Findekáno preferred open rooms, with few decorations in warm colours. Despite that, there were touches of his taste everywhere, from the comfortable couch to the warm covers on his bed. Maitimo turned to his cousin in wonder:

"This place is incredible, I wouldn't have thought that these mortals could create something of this dimensions. And you said this Persian King ran away leaving this and his family behind?" - asked the older elf fascinated.

"Oh, yes. Darius took flight once he realized that the battle hadn't gone the way he expected. He left all behind, his army, his palace, his riches and even his family: mother, wife, daughters and a small son" - answered Findekáno, still horrified by these actions. Maitimo seemed shocked. Neither of them could understand that anyone would abandon their family like that, it was one of the worst crimes to be done in their culture. There were no justification to willingly leave your family in the hands of the enemy, to save your own skin.

"Now we are alone, can I provide you the welcome I wanted to give you this morning?" - asked the dark-haired male, crossing the room to his husband. Maitimo smiled down to him, and draw him towards his body, once he was within his reach. Findekáno went to the balls of his feet to reach his husband's mouth and take it in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that, touching in the middle of the room, enjoying being together again, after so many years. Then Finno started to push his bonded towards the inner room, and his bedroom there. Maitimo allowed the move without stepping away of Finno's arms.

This was a long way from how his cousin had behaved when he first rescued him. For the longest time, Finno had feared that their relationship, even their friendship, had been lost after he had denied to his friend the death he had asked from him, and taken his hand instead. Once he had reached the Lake where both their families were, one in each shore, he had demanded healers for his cousin and stayed with him to safeguard him, unsure of how his people would care of him. He had roped his most trusted guard into going to the other shore with a letter for Makalaure, even before his father had been notified of his return. By the time Nolofinwë had arrived to the healers' rooms, Makalaure, Tyelko and Curvo had entered their camp, and had been led into Maitimo's room. Finno had left the brothers to guard their older sibling and King, and took his father aside to greet him. Nolofinwë had been relieved of seeing his son alive, horrified by the state of his nephew and torn at the political implications of his return. Finno had been very aware of the mood of the camp, so once Maitimo had been stable enough to be moved, he had helped his cousins to transfer him into their side of the lake, and their own healers. He would have preferred to have him with him, but he didn't dare to. Maybe if Maitimo had awoken with him by his side, and they would have been able to talk before he started to heal, and all the pain of the next years could have been avoided. But he wasn't, and when he saw him again, he was up and walking around, and had barely a word of thanks for his rescuer, or any word at all for Findekáno.

Findekáno was heartbroken by this attitude, and by the time his father and his cousin had concocted their plan of abdication, without a word to him, he had convinced himself that his beloved cousin blamed him for his maiming and would hate him forever. He stopped his attempts to talk him, and took the first opportunity to leave all his pain and memories behind. When his father's councillors started to talk of encouraging a strong nation of the Second Born, to stand against Morgoth, he jumped to the possibility of leading this initiative, and begged his father for the opportunity. He left before Maitimo even moved to his own post at the North. He never knew what his cousin had thought of his departure, if he had felt relieved at having him out of his sight, a reminder of all he had lost. Maitimo caught that stray thought.

"Relieved! Oh Finno! I was crushed! I realized then how my behaviour had been taken by you. How poorly I had repaid you for your endless loyalty, and worst, that you hadn't reacted to my cruel actions with hate for me, but blaming yourself when you were blameless. I would have taken a horse there and then, and followed after you, Morgoth and duty be damned, if only your father would have told me where you had gone." - exclaimed the redhead, placing his remaining hand to his cheek and kissing him again with all the love he had always held for his younger cousin, first as innocent as the children they were, and once Finno had started to grow, with all the passion of a lover. Findekáno returned his kiss with matching passion, wanting to show this amazing elf all he had always felt for him. Having reached the bed, he laid down in it, drawing the taller elf on top of him. 

Maitimo laid resting on his right elbow, while he used his left hand to relearn his bonded body. Findekáno took advantage of his position to start to take off his cousin's tunic and his own, Maitimo helped him in this, and once he had him bared, he started to kiss his way down, learning all the new scars he could find. Findekáno laughed softly at this.

"Is this a new way of inspecting me?" - he asked - "I remember when we were children and you would line up to see if our parents would find anything amiss in our states" - he laughed. Maitimo smiled against his skin at this, and said:

"You were always so obedient at that, standing up straight as a soldier for inspection. You were so very cute Finno, my brothers would always be wrestling between them or trying to push each other" - remember the redhead, stopping his current actions, and kissing him fondly in the mouth. 

"Sorry, not the right mood" - admitted the dark-haired male, starting his own investigation on his husband body, kissing old and new scars, tasting the different textures. Maitimo laid down at the bed raising his hand to caress his dark hair, braided in the elven style, including Finno's classical golden ribbons. They had been separated for so long that Finno wanted to kiss every inch of his cousin's body. Maitimo laughed at this thought.

"I would gladly allow you to kiss me all night Finno, if that's your wish" - commented the older, drawing his mouth to his, kissing him breathless. He took advantage of this movement to settle on top of him. Findekáno consented to this, and allowed his cousin to place him as he wanted him. Maitimo looked down to him and moved his left hand over his stomach until he reached his pants, Finno raised his hips to help him to divest him of his breeches and move his own hands to his cousin's clothes to take them off. Once they were bared, Maitimo pressed himself on top of his husband, head to toe, skin to skin. 

"Oil?" - muttered the older, kissing the muscled chest. Finno reached back to the bedside table, and grabbed the small jar there, settling it down next to them. Maitimo reached inside it, testing the texture, and deeming it appropriate, coated his fingers on it, moving slowly to his husband's opening, teasing the rim before he started to prepare him. Finno moved restlessly, trying to push him to move along faster. Despite all the time they had known each other and all the different roles Maitimo had played in his life, one thing had kept the same, Maitimo would protect Findekáno to the best of his ability, even from himself. In their intimate lives, this meant that Finno wouldn't be able to coach his cousin to skip any preparation, to the point it had become another game for them where Finno would tantalise his husband while he got them ready, to test his endurance and patience. He always lost, of course, Maitimo had legendary patience, but he was happy to try and test him again and again, as they both enjoyed the game. This time wasn't different, despite all the time they had been away from each other, Maitimo patiently prepared his husband until he was sure he wouldn't hurt him once he took him. Only then, he coated his own length and prepared to push inside.

"Are you ready for me Finno?, I've waited for this for the longest time, the bond is not the same, and I've missed to join my body to yours" - whispered his cousin is his ear, teasingly mouthing his rim. Findekáno arched his body, trying to get closer, almost driven mad by now by all the preparation. 

"Maitimo, if you don't move now, I will push you down to the bed and ride you until you can't tell up from down" - threatened the dark-haired elf. Maitimo started to push inside, slowly, while he bit his shoulder in retaliation. Once the older elf had sank fully inside, he took his mouth in a deep kiss, keeping still until he had gotten used to him.

"Move" - ordered the younger, and Maitimo, having reached the end of his endurance, started to move. By now, neither of them had any patience left, and Maitimo only made sure of hitting Finno's centre of pleasure until he was gasping his name, breathless.

"Russ! _venno!_" - he said, restlessly moving his hands over his husband's back. Maitimo stayed above him, pushing inside his beloved, while he kissed in everywhere he could reach, his mouth, his face, his neck while Finno arched his body under his lips. He muttered endearments against his skin while using his left hand to raise his leg higher, so he could go deeper.

Finno raised his hands and took Maitimo's head between them, kissing him deeply in the mouth, and moving his lips a few inches apart, whispered against them:

"I've dreamed of you all my life, you are my heart Russandol, _melindo_, I'm so close, will you fill until we can't be apart again?" - he asked his beloved. Maitimo shifted above him covering him with his own body and cradling his precious head with his remaining hand.

"Your dreams were mine, _mírë_, I'm sorry if you ever doubt it, I will make up for you every moment you felt abandoned, I will spend the rest of our lives worshipping you as the precious thing you are." - his cousin vowed to him, never stopping his movements inside him, hitting that spot inside him over and over. 

The two of them ran towards completion together, the bond a feedback loop which augmented every sensation back and forth. Finno took himself in hand, moving his hand at the same pace his cousin was moving inside him. Maitimo's voice reached him through the bond. _Come._ and all the sensations, combined with that order, sent him over the edge.

Maitimo looked down to him, fascinated, while he keened with his release and that, with the tightening of his husband's channel around him, triggered his own climax, finishing inside Finno and falling over him, exhausted. Finno hugged him close, savouring the nearness and his lover's cherished weight above him.

* * *

Findekáno caressed the head in his chest, absently, trailing his fingers through the red hair, untangling it. Maitimo was resting on top of him calmly, as huge tame lion.

"A lion? what is that?" - asked the older, seeing a vague figure in the other's mind. Findekáno brought to the front an image of a lion, as he had seen them over his travels. Maitimo laughed to the comparison then:

"With that mane? You would fit better than me" - teased his bonded, with an image of Finno's bedhead. The dark-haired male slapped him lightly at the back of his head in retaliation. - "You have seen much over the last few years, haven't you?" - asked the older. Finno looked down to him, warily, sensing some undercurrent to the question:

"I have, this part of the world is very different to Beleriand and Aman. It reminds me of the tales grandfather used to tell us about his first years before the Valar made contact, and his first journey to Aman. It's an amazing place, and the thought of Morgoth corrupting this people and enslaving them is a travesty, I hope my time here had helped them somehow to avoid this fate. Not only because it would help us in our own fight, but for themselves, none of them deserve to become slaves to the darkness." - considered the General, remembering all the people and cultures he had known over the last decade.

"You like them" - adventured the older, carefully. Findekáno sighed at this.

"I do _venno_, I've learnt so much of myself and the world here. These people are wonderful, even idiots like Cassander don't deserve what Morgoth would do to them." - he said, and continued. - "This culture is incredibly different and valuable. There are many things I don't like, the way they think of children, as if they are only a tool to further their own ambitions, to pursue immortality through them in a way. And these Persians, who mutilate a part of their people, castrating their slaves, like enslaving them wasn't bad enough!" - he looked rueful - "That is awful Maitimo, and I would like to help them to change, to create a fairer culture. But even with all the bad, there are much good too. They create beautiful places like this, and their festivities, tales and celebrations are so fascinating. I've enjoyed my time with them. And in some places, they are trying to change, to learn from the past and make a better future. I know a man who I would like to introduce you to Maitimo. Aristoteles, he taught Alexander and his Companions, and his teachings were captivating, and he is not the only one". Maitimo looked to him, fondly, hearing not only his words, but his impressions and feelings through their bond. 

"Then we will make sure that we preserve this Second Born, than Morgoth doesn't turn his attention to them, and he stays focused on us. We will keep his attention to our fight and keep these lands safe from his influence." - said the older elf. Finno kissed him passionately in thanks, always amazed by this elf's beautiful and kind soul, who would make Finno's own worries and responsibilities his own. 

"That we will. We will keep everyone safe, and get our family back" - he vowed, kissing his husband again, and turning them both around, raising above him. - "Didn't I promise to ride you silly?" - he muttered in his neck, while Maitimo arched bellow him. They started again, making up for all the years apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> venno: husband, I think I read other authors to use this term in fanfic, but I couldn't tell now who to give credit, sorry. Anyway I looked up in a Tolkien's Quenya dictionary I'm using and I think is accurate.  
melindo: lover  
mírë: precious, jewel, jewel, gem, precious thing, treasure, precious, treasure, precious thing
> 
> Fëanáro: Feanor, oldest son of the High King, smith, all-around genius.  
Nolofinwë: Fingolfin, Feanor half-brother. Current High King of the Noldor after Maedhros abdication  
Findekáno: Fingon, Feanor oldest nephew. Son of Fingolfin. Hephaistion in this story.  
Turukáno, Turvo: Turgon, Fingolfin's second son. (King of Gondolin, future to this timeline)  
Aradhel, Irisse: Fingolfin's daughter (mother to Maeglin, future to this timeline)  
Irisse: Idril, Turgon's daughter (mother of Eärendil, future to this timeline).  
Maitimo, Nelyafinwë, Russandol, Nelyo: Madhros, Feanor oldest's son. Clever politician and warrior. Was captured by Morgoth and tortured 30 years, lost a hand when Fingon rescued him.  
Makalaure: Maglor, outstanding bard. Second son of Feanor  
Tyelkormo, Tyelko: Celegorn, Feanor's third son  
Caranthir: Feanor's fourth son. Clever, and emissary with men and dwarves.  
Curifinwë, Curvo: Feanor's fifth son. Outstanding smith.  
Ambarrusa, Amros and Amras: Feanor's sixth and seventh twin sons. Hunters  
Telperinquar, Telpe: Celebrimbor, Curufin's son and other outstanding smith. Creator of the elven rings (future to this timeline).


	10. Final Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Findekáno knows that he needs to make a decision. His family helps him with it, Feanaro and Maitimo gave their point of view, but at the end, it's his choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is reaching its end. I don't plan to take this further than the conclusion of Feanor's returning to Beleriand. The rest of the tale will take place back with Fingolfin, and the rest of the elves, so I want to leave the Macedonian arch with closure. I think it will be two or three chapters besides this one. Then I will take a break of this universe, probably, but I would like to continue with Feanor returning and Fingolfin's reaction in other story and make this a series. And keep telling Fingon and Maedhros continuing relationship of course :). I would like to leave this open for Alexander intrude in the Silmarillion universe, as he is a magnificent fighter, and would love his insight in the fight against Morgoth, but I don't know if it will fit as elves are so long lived that any fight with Morgoth wouldn't easily fit in Alexander's lifetime. I'll keep it in mind. Alexander meeting Fingolfin, Turgon, Aredhel, Finrod, Galadriel... the possibilities!.
> 
> Now beated by books4life16

Findekáno kissed the crown of the head resting in his chest. Maitimo and he had expended the night relearning the others' body and reactions. His husband had gone a long way from the skeletal body he had brought back from the Thangorodrim, and was now fully recovered. Findekáno had been happy to put to the test that recovery in all the ways he could think of. At the end, they had fallen sleep together in the huge bed. Over the night, Matimo had reached for his husband's warmth and ended almost fully on top of him. Contrary to how he had been before, a reminder of Maitimo's torture was this need of continuous contact, mental at least, and physical if possible. Previously, the oldest son of Fëanáro had been much more aloof. Maybe because he was the oldest of seven and lived in such a chaotic environment, he had appreciated his personal space. Findekáno had been the exception to this, but even with him, he had wanted a bit of distance sometimes. Findekáno had respected this, although he preferred the contact, and the change now was a reminder of how much his beloved had suffered, the years alone, hanging on that cliff having made him touch starved. 

Findekáno looked towards the window trying to assess how late it was. Giving the lazy light coming from the aperture, he judged it was before the first hour in the morning. Not wanting to wake up his cousin, he stayed quiet in his place, caressing absently the back of his sleeping mate while he thought about the conversation he had with his uncle last night. While his husband and brothers had been cleaning up and changing for the family dinner they would enjoy together, his uncle had questioned him about his next steps:

"What are you going to do now? Will you stay here with this mortal king or return back with us to help with the situation at home?" - asked the older elf to his nephew-son-in-law. Findekáno looked back to his uncle with a small smile

"Do you think my presence would be of help? I'm having a hard time deciding what to do and would appreciate an outsider’s point of view on the situation" - admitted the young elf. His uncle looked surprised, but pleased to be asked, and turned his full attention to the problem at hand. After a few moments, he started to talk, reasoning out loud.

"I would need more information to give you a reasoned opinion. You are here to help to reinforce the human Realms and create a nation which will stand strong against the Dark Vala, wasn't that your idea?" - Findekáno nodded to this.

"It was the initial reason, although now I realize it was maybe a bit naive. I wasn't aware at the time of how short men's lives are and how difficult it would be to, not only create, but keep this Realm strong and together further than one generation. Alexander is a great leader, and he has managed much more than I hoped for, but how solid is his empire? Will it outlast him?" - asked the General out loud. Fëanáro looked thoughtful at this too.

"How old is he? How long do those mortals live?" - asked the older. Findekáno seemed grieved at the question and answered.

"It depends, there is no fixed age. It varies depending on how they live and where, and how they treat their bodies. I don't fully understand the details. Also, as a King, Alexander is at risk of being killed by other means, not only in battle, but also from the inside by his own people. They had already tried to poison him once" - revealed the General. His uncle seemed scandalized by this information. Findekáno continued - "Their immortality is brought by the heirs they sire, but Alexander wants another kind of immortality, he wants to live on, in history. He wants his story to become legend as those myths he reveres so much, such as Achilles or Prometheus. And therefore, he has found difficult to settle down and marry. Now he has, his wife seems unable to bear him a child. I don't know if it has to do with the pressure, the conditions or something else, but Roxanna has lost two children already. And even when he manages to have an heir, will he be able to hold Alexander's empire? There is no guarantee than the child will be as the father. As you can see, things are way more complicated than I planned initially. Even if I stay here until Alexander gets an heir, I don't know if it will be enough" - concluded the General. His uncle looked at him with compassion and said:

"I think you don't need my advice, you already know what you have to do" - said the older. Findekáno looked down at this. His uncle went to him and raised his gaze to his. The younger elf had his eyes full of tears, which wouldn't spill. He nodded to his uncle.

"Things are going to be complicated back home? Won't they? My presence there can help" - said the younger. His uncle nodded at him.

"Yes, you are the link between your family and mine. My sons love you, and you have become one of them over the years. And I don't have to explain to you what you mean to my oldest. You have been a good friend to me also, now I've been able to know you as I hadn't before. I understand why my son can't let go of you. And I'm proud to have you as my son too" - said the older one, to the surprise of his nephew. He draw the young elf to his arms in a paternal hug, which the younger one returned. He burrowed into his uncle's arms, hiding his tears into his chest. Fëanáro kept his touch light and comforting and said - "I understand that you will miss your mortal friends, but I truly believe that your presence will make the difference when we return north.". Findekáno nodded in his chest, this request from an elf who had barely admitted before to needing anyone, held a great weight in his heart. Additionally, over the last few years, while Alexander had started to drift away from him, he had started to feel that his presence there was no longer needed, and maybe was counterproductive as it linked the King to the teenager he had been and not to the King he needed to be. At the end of the day, Findekáno's immortality was too static for a world of mortals, they didn't have as much time as he to accomplish what they wanted. 

Looking down now to his husband, he realized that he may not have as much time as he would like. They were no longer in Aman, but in Middle Earth, where death could find them at any time. His time with his family could be more limited than he would like. The decision seemed easier than ever before, although he knew that to communicate it to Alexander wouldn't be an easy task. 

"Your mind is buzzing" - muttered the older elf, raising his gaze to his. Finno touched his lip to his in a chaste kiss.

"I was thinking" - he admitted. Maitimo nodded to this and asked him.

"I noticed. What were you thinking about? You look so serious" - he asked.

"I was remembering what your father told me yesterday, and trying to reach a decision. He approves our relationship, by the way, and even said he understood now, what you see in me" - he answered. Maitimo looked him thoughtfully.

"Atto and you seem to have reached an understanding. He behaves respectful of you and even looks proud sometimes. I'm not surprised that, now he has taken the time to know you, he would like you and wanted you as part of our family. Even when things were at their worst between our fathers, he liked you" - commented the older. Findekáno looked surprised at this.

"I didn't know that, I was always afraid that he would try and force us apart" - he admitted. Maitimo kissed him, softly and lovingly.

"He wouldn't and he knew he couldn't anyway. The only reason I didn't take a ship back to you at Losgar was because he burned them before I could. He was.. I don't know, but he wasn't the same that night, I can't explain his actions, and I think he regretted it afterwards" - his cousin looked still disturbed by this. Finno reached his hand to his face and turned his gaze to his.

"I know _venno_. We have talked about this before." - he looked torn for a moment and continued after a small pause - "I wasn't thinking of that anyway. Your father asked me what I was going to do now. He asked me to return with you" - he explained softly. Maitimo looked surprised at this, and trying not to show his reaction to this news. A futile effort with the bond, but Finno loved him even more for it. Maitimo seemed to realize the futility of his efforts and looked to him sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry _melda_. I can't deny that I would love for you to return with us to Beleriand. But I didn't think this matter was even on the table" - he questioned his husband. 

"I've been thinking of it since I returned, after we bonded. You know I've been fearing that my presence here is no longer an asset for Alexander, but an obstacle. And with your father returning, even as changed as he is, and maybe because how changed he is, how will my father react?" - he asked his cousin. Maitimo nodded to this.

"I've been wondering about this too. This is going to be a nightmare to deal with. And I don't want to touch the issue of the Crown, many of my father's followers will want him back as the King, even if he doesn't. And I don't even know if he does or not" - mused the redhead. Finno sighed at this. 

"I know, I haven't dared to ask him. Anyway, as you said, his intentions are only one side of the problem. I can't stay here with the things as they are. My father will need me home, your father has asked me to return with you, and to be honest... I want to go home." - he admitted in a rush, raising his head proudly. Maitimo looked scared to hope and looked at him deeply, as reading his soul. Finally, he kissed him with all the love he held for him. 

"I can't make this choice for you Finno, but I would want you with us when we go. I think you are the key for our families to stay together" - he said, when he finally let go of his husband mouth.

"That's what your father said. I think the choice is easy at the end. The only part left is to figure out how to say Alexander. A week ago I would have sworn that he no longer would care, but now..." A knock was heard at the outer door. Finno and Maitimo looked to the door to their own chambers, waiting. The sound of one of the pages answering the door was heard, and then a knock on their own door. Findekáno raised from the bed, grabbing and putting on a robe before opening the door. A page was on the other side.

"General Ptolemy sends word, master. He invites you and your companion to break fast with him" - said the young page. Finno, sensing his cousin agreement through the bond, nodded to the boy.

"Tell General Ptolemy that we will be there" - he answered as the page bowed and left. Findekáno turned back to his husband.

"It seems that my fellow Generals are starting to investigate. Ptolemy is one of the more reasonable of them. I will be interested in seeing his reactions to last few days' events ." - he commented while he and Maitimo started to dress.

"From what you have told me of him, he is an interesting character. I would enjoy meeting him too, and that mistress of his, Thais?" - he asked.

"Thais yes, she is very interesting. Hetaeras, when placed in a position like hers, behaves closer to our females than the actual wives, cultivated and more forward. You'll see what I mean."The two of them finished getting dressed and left for the other General's rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melda: beloved  
Fëanáro: Feanor, oldest son of the High King, smith, all-around genius.  
Nolofinwë: Fingolfin, Feanor half-brother. Current High King of the Noldor after Maedhros abdication  
Findekáno: Fingon, Feanor oldest nephew. Son of Fingolfin. Hephaistion in this story.  
Turukáno, Turvo: Turgon, Fingolfin's second son. (King of Gondolin, future to this timeline)  
Aradhel, Irisse: Fingolfin's daughter (mother to Maeglin, future to this timeline)  
Irisse: Idril, Turgon's daughter (mother of Eärendil, future to this timeline).  
Maitimo, Nelyafinwë, Russandol, Nelyo: Madhros, Feanor oldest's son. Clever politician and warrior. Was captured by Morgoth and tortured 30 years, lost a hand when Fingon rescued him.  
Makalaure: Maglor, outstanding bard. Second son of Feanor  
Tyelkormo, Tyelko: Celegorn, Feanor's third son  
Caranthir: Feanor's fourth son. Clever, and emissary with men and dwarves.  
Curifinwë, Curvo: Feanor's fifth son. Outstanding smith.  
Ambarrusa, Amros and Amras: Feanor's sixth and seventh twin sons. Hunters  
Telperinquar, Telpe: Celebrimbor, Curufin's son and other outstanding smith. Creator of the elven rings (future to this timeline).


	11. Ptolemy's dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ptolemy meets Hephaistion's husband, and try to wheedle his fellow general's plans from him. And then he wish he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get Alexander in this chapter, but Ptolemy had so many questions! I couldn't fit him, so he will be in the next one.
> 
> Now beated by books4life16

Ptolemy looked to his fellow General and his companion - _husband_ \- in badly hidden fascination. Over the last few years, and particularly after he had rescued his uncle, Hephaistion had changed substantially. Always a handsome man - _elf_ \- he had, in the past, tried to blend in better with the rest of them, keeping his hair short and dressing in the Macedonian or Persian way. However, after he returned from his rushed journey back home a few years ago, he had started to look more and more different, and if he was being honest, more and more alien. But strange or not, Ptolemy had to admit, and Thais had commented this to him, he looked impossibly beautiful, now more than ever. 

Dressed in a blue and grey garment, with his long hair, now long enough to reach his waist, braided in complicated patterns and intersected with golden ribbons, he looked like a young Adonis. And right out one of Alexander's beloved myths, ready to seduce one of the goddesses. Thais seemed to think the same, looking fascinated at the other General. Ptolemy couldn't even bring himself to feel jealous at this, as he was looking at him the same way , and he didn't even like men!

"Thank you for inviting us Ptolemy, and Thais. I've been wanting to introduce Maedhros to Macedonia's cuisine, and your cook is one of the best around here. You'll have to forgive my cousin as he doesn't talk your language. I will try and translate if necessary" - Hephaistion commented after they had seated at the table. This brought Ptolemy's attention to his fellow general's companion - _husband_. Unlike Hephaistion and his other cousins, this elf couldn't be called handsome. His face, and his remaining hand, were deeply scarred, he could only imagine how the rest of his body looked. On top of that, his right arm ended abruptly just above the wrist in a disturbing stump which Ptolemy couldn't stop himself of looking at. Despite that, with his great height, taller than any man he had ever seen, along with the fearsome glow of his eyes and the way he moved, his authority was obvious and gave him a certain “something” the General couldn't explain. And he had seen how some had looked at him the day before, as they wouldn't care about his scars, if he hadn’t already been clearly attached to Hephaistion.

And that brought Ptolemy attention back to his fellow General, and the mystery that was his relationship with his King, as it had always been. Despite the years and Macedonian customs, Alexander had always held the beautiful General as his most trusted companion and beloved friend. Even after he had turned his attention to other lovers, and the rest of them had started to plan for Hephaistion's ultimate fall, he had managed not only to keep his position, but reach an even higher one as Alexander's Chiliarch. None of them had been able to explain it, the hold this men - _elf_ \- had over the King.

"We are all curious about you and your companions, my Lord Hephaistion. This newly found family of your is the most interesting tale the Court has heard in years" - commented Thais, while the servants started to serve them their food. Hephaistion smiled at this, amused. This was something else that was driving the Court and other Generals crazy. Hephaistion, always calm and collected, had started to smile and laugh with his cousins, joke and even fool around with them. He hadn't acted in this way from the time they had been teenagers at Pella. Ptolemy remembered that he had a more relaxed attitude then, but he had changed it through the years, becoming more and more serious. Ptolemy now wondered if this had been a result of his growing responsibilities or the attitude he had thought he needed to adopt to blend better with them.

"I noticed the increased traffic around my rooms and those of my cousins. My pages say they are never been this popular" - commented the dark-haired General, and turning to his companion, talked to him in his own language, offering some of the bread and porridge in the table, probably explaining him the ingredients. The taller elf answered back, with his melodic voice - this was something that he hadn't lost wherever he had gotten that scars - and started to taste the porridge cautiously.

"And how are your cousins finding their accommodations?" - he asked. Although what he wanted to ask is how this cousin was finding his accommodations. Gossiping of the servants' quarters had already reached his ears, and he knew that this elf had slept in the General's own rooms.

"I'm not sure, they were still resting when we came here, except for Tyelko, and the Ambarrusa, I think they left at first light to hunt the local fauna. I wouldn't be surprised to have them return with a lion or something like that" - commented Hephaistion amused, and turned to his companion, to share the joke. The other elf laughed at this, ruefully. Ptolemy had been told this one was the oldest of the brothers, and he looked more than used to dealing with their antics. He had the look of a long-suffering older relative, accustomed to reign back his younger brothers, no matter their current age. If what Alexander and Oxyartes had insinuated was true, and this elves lived as long as they say, their approach to maturity must be very different and so would be the way they acted. Regardless of his more relaxed posture, Hephaistion was still a consummate diplomat, and he wasn't giving Ptolemy much information to work with. He tried another approach.

"Tyelko? He is younger, isn't he? Still wanting to prove himself in the hunt" - he commented frivolously. Hephaistion looked again amused, as he knew, _and he probably did, damned him_, how much Ptolomy wanted to know more.

"Not that young, he is the third of the brothers, and only a bit younger than me. But he has always loved hunting and the wild. He and the twins are probably out there, exploring this new hunting grounds. But also, they will be investigating any dangers and the best routes in and out of here" - the other General commented, giving a small tidbit of information. Thais intervened then

"A bit younger, how much younger then, and does that mean that their older brothers are older than you?" - she asked shrewdly. Hephaistion looked at her in approval.

"About twenty, thirty years maybe? I don't remember, we counted the years differently then, so that won't tell you much. And yes, Maglor and Maedhros are older than me, the three of us are the older cousins on the family."- he admitted, not really giving that much information, but interesting regardless. No matter how they counted years before, and before when? twenty or thirty years? Thais still had another question to make.

"And how long have you and Maedhros been married?" - she asked him, coyly. Hephaistion looked back to his cousin fondly and said

"Five years, we got married when I went home" - he answered then, leaving Ptolemy unattractively open-mouthed.

"Five years!? So you weren't married when you first met Alexander?" - he had been sure that he had been married from the start.

"Of course not Ptolemy" - Hephaistion looked offended for the first time. - "You know I was with Alexander, and I couldn't have if I had been married at the time. My people don't practice polygamy or cheat on their partners." - he said seriously. His companion also looked angry, as if he had understood the question even though he claimed not to speak their language. Thais seemed to notice this too.

"Your husband understood that! You can't tell me he didn't" - again Hephaistion seemed to hesitate at this and looked back to the other elf, after a few moments of silence, he turned back, with a serious look, and said.

"Maedhros and I have a bond, he is following the conversation through it, but it's not a literal translation and he doesn't speak your language" - he admitted. Ptolemy was torn at this, remembering last night conversation about this elves' skills and those their enemy must have.

"And all elves can make that bonds?" - he asked carefully, Hephaistion seemed more engaged at this line of questioning, and so did his companion, like Ptolemy had started to make the right questions.

"To some degree, but we all have different gifts and some are more skilled at other trades" - he admitted. And continued:

"Ptolemy, my reasons to come here are twofold, and I don't mind answering your questions, to a point. But I wanted to talk to you, because I need your input, and maybe your help" - the dark-haired General started, now very serious. Ptolemy felt his heart start to beat faster, already fearing what he was going to hear.

"I'm listening Hephaistion, and I will do my best to advise you" - he said.

"You know my uncle and my cousins will be leaving soon. Uncle Fëanáro has recovered quickly and I don't doubt he will be able to travel shortly. I'm planning to leave with them, my family need me home" - said the Chiliarch with an air of finality. Ptolemy and Thais looked at each other in shock.

"Leave!" - he exclaimed, and his thoughts turned to the reactions this would bring. To one man in particular - "Does Alexander know?" - he asked.

"Not yet, but I believe, after our talk yesterday, that this won't come as a surprise. He knows the reasons I came here, and he understands I've been feeling that my time here is almost finished. I have my own family and responsibilities that I would have to return to sooner or later. This has only expedited the return" - Hephaistion looked grieved but immovable. Ptolemy looked worried, but some part of the phrase reminded him of something.

"Your responsibilities? Oxyartes said something yesterday." - Hephaistion nodded at him to continue. - "He said that you are called Fingon the Valiant, and that you are the current Crown Prince of your people"

"That is true, my father is High King of the Noldor in Middle Earth and I'm his oldest son and heir. Courtesy of my cousin here, when he abdicated. Now my uncle is back, I don't know what will happen, that's one of the reasons I need to go back" - admitted the elf. Thais looked anew fascinated.

"Your uncle could try and take your father's Crown back, and you saved him" - she said amazed. Hephaistion looked back to her and said.

"I know what you are insinuating Thais, but that's not an option and it never was. My uncle is my family, my husband’s father, and I couldn't do any different than I did, regardless of the consequences. The alternative would be... unthinkable"- he said firmly. Ptolemy found himself feeling impressed and admiring, despite himself. He had never been one of Hephaistion's detractors, but he wasn't his best friend either. But here and now, he couldn't help but admire this elf sense of honour and bravery, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to emulate it. They had finished their breakfast now, and Hephaistion looked back to his husband again, before turning back to Ptolemy.

"I will tell Alexander of my decision Ptolemy, that's my work and duty. I don't ask you to share that burden. But I would ask you to be there for him, and help him with this, to help him to see, once his first reaction has passed, that this is the right thing to do for all of us" - asked the other General, in earnest. Ptolemy looked back to him, unconvinced.

"And it is? The right thing to do? Alexander needs you Hephaistion, he always has. I know you no longer had the relationship you did, but he still needs you" - he said, convinced. Hephaistion looked a bit amused again.

"What is this? I would have thought that you would be happy with this. I know you are not like Krateros, Ptolemy. But I know you feel similarly to him, that I held too much influence with Alexander and with his Empire, and not because my own merits, but because I have slept my way to the top" - commented the Chiliarch, frankly. Ptolemy looked ashamed, unable to deny that thoughts he had before. But now the reality of Hephaistion departure was in front of him, he started to feel differently. Hephaistion continued - "You have felt that you could do a better job than me with Alexander, advising him and being his confidant, and with his Empire, organizing the army and all the rest. Well, Ptolemy this is your chance, now you can step in" - the other General said. Ptolemy looked at him

"Why are you telling me this Hephaistion? Are you trying to set me up? You want me to fail?" - he asked. Hephaistion looked sad at this, and his husband took his hand in his in response.

"No Ptolemy. Just the opposite, you are among the few I feel I can leave Alexander with. I want you to succeed. If you can make a better job than me as Alexander's second, I will be happy, I promise. Regardless of what other people have said about me, you have known me for a long time, and I hope you know that I love Alexander and I want him to be safe, happy, and successful. For him to reach all his dreams." - said the elf with deep conviction, trying to communicate the other his sincerity. Ptolomy could only believe him.

"I will leave you now, I need to find Alexander and tell him of my decision. I don't know how much my advice will weigh with him after this, but I hope he names you his Chiliarch Ptolemy. I don't dare name my successor, unless he asks it from me. But I know you are clever enough to get the position without my help". Hephaistion and his husband raised from the table then, and bid them farewell. 

Ptolemy looked at Thais, helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fëanáro: Feanor, oldest son of the High King, smith, all-around genius.  
Nolofinwë: Fingolfin, Feanor half-brother. Current High King of the Noldor after Maedhros abdication  
Findekáno: Fingon, Feanor oldest nephew. Son of Fingolfin. Hephaistion in this story.  
Turukáno, Turvo: Turgon, Fingolfin's second son. (King of Gondolin, future to this timeline)  
Aradhel, Irisse: Fingolfin's daughter (mother to Maeglin, future to this timeline)  
Irisse: Idril, Turgon's daughter (mother of Eärendil, future to this timeline).  
Maitimo, Nelyafinwë, Russandol, Nelyo: Madhros, Feanor oldest's son. Clever politician and warrior. Was captured by Morgoth and tortured 30 years, lost a hand when Fingon rescued him.  
Makalaure: Maglor, outstanding bard. Second son of Feanor  
Tyelkormo, Tyelko: Celegorn, Feanor's third son  
Caranthir: Feanor's fourth son. Clever, and emissary with men and dwarves.  
Curifinwë, Curvo: Feanor's fifth son. Outstanding smith.  
Ambarrusa, Amros and Amras: Feanor's sixth and seventh twin sons. Hunters  
Telperinquar, Telpe: Celebrimbor, Curufin's son and other outstanding smith. Creator of the elven rings (future to this timeline).


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finno talks to Alexander with his decision. He isn't surprised, but he had his own opinions to offer. Findekáno tries to give his friend hope and the will to go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are almost at the end, there is an epilogue after this yet but this is most of the action now over. I hope you like the conclusion. Thank you all of you who had commented this and posted kudos, and all who hadn't but who came here anyway to read it. I hope you enjoyed the story and the end (for now)
> 
> This chapter was betaed by books4life16, thank you so much!. I will start to re-upload the previous chapters with her corrections, which made them much, much better and easier to read, but I wanted to offer you this one now.
> 
> Edit: I have re-uploaded all the rest of the story with books4life16's correction now. Thank you so much, it looks so much better now. I hope you all enjoy the more readable chapters.

Alexander bid his friend to enter in the room. Hephaistion came in and closed the door behind him. He was, for once, alone, without his redhead shadow who had been following him since he arrived. 

"Where have you left your cousins?" - he asked, curious, although he had wanted to talk his friend alone. 

"My uncle is giving them a tour for the forges and the craftsmen rooms. And I think Tyelko wanted to take a look at our horses, he is fascinated by some of the movements the Calvary uses with them." - answered the General, taking a seat before him. 

"And your husband?" - he asked, almost choking on the word. But curious against his own will. Hephaistion looked resigned.

"I made the mistake of mentioning him the letters I exchange with Aristoteles, and he is fascinated by the schools of thought and the philosophers from Greece. He has hunted down many of my books and letters and he is working on understanding them" - Hephaistion ruefully shook his head. Alexander felt surprised.

"But I thought he didn't speak our language, Greek or Persian?" - he asked. 

"He doesn't. But he is very good with languages, it's a special skill of the Feanorians. Also, we have a bond, and he can reach into it to help himself to my knowledge, so he will be able to read them without much difficulty" - Hephaistion admitted. Alexander felt impressed and envious by this skill, and this strange bond. It sounded like something out of one of his beloved tales, and a skill he would have wanted to have with his friend.

"That sounds like a useful skill" - he commented. Hephaistion nodded.

"It has come handy" - he agreed, coolly. And then he changed the subject - "How did Cassander reacted yesterday?" - he asked, a bit mischievously

"So Oxyartes was right! You were making a point with him!" - exclaimed Alexander surprised. Hephaistion laughed at this.

"Well, a small one. Only showing him the folly of his current attitude. Not all my kind is as patient as I've been, and even my own forbearance is reaching its end" - admitted Hephaistion. 

"He didn't take it well, he didn't even admit that he had been trying to provoke you." - he said. Hephaistion looked unsurprised at this.

"Figures. He wouldn't learn the easy way. No matter, he will learn one way or another. Did you enjoy the music?" - asked the General. Alexander nodded, remembering the beautiful act.

"It was mesmerizing. The story, it was your people history, wasn't it?" - he asked. Hephaistion nodded to this. 

"It was. My grandfather's reign and death and the reason we crossed to this shores" - admitted the elf, with a touch of nostalgia. Alexander was fascinated.

"It's an amazing tale Hephaistion. Although very idyllic, your grandfather reigned for many years without any strife?" - he asked, unable to imagine something like that. 

"He did, for millennium Alexander. My people are long-lived, and that make us more... static if you will. It was his death, and the stealing of my uncle's jewels which spurned us to leave after Morgoth. As for strife, there was nothing like the wars you have here. Valinor was a blessed land, we wanted for nothing so there wasn't any need to fight" - he overlooked his own family inner struggles, not wanting to get into that story. It was mostly true anyway, even at the worst moments of his father and uncle's fights, he still didn't believe that they would have ended in war, despite the sword scene in the Court.

"I don't know if I would enjoy something like that, it sounds... boring somehow" - commented the monarch. Hephaistion smiled at this.

"You may be surprised. There was a lot of land to explore. Maedhros and I used to travel and explore when we were young, alone or with some of my other cousins. It was simpler, but we had our own adventures. I drove him crazy with some of my stunts" - admitted the General with a reminiscent smile. Alexander had a hard time accepting this until now unknown past of his friend, and the many years that divide them.

"It sounds like you had an amazing childhood, but you tell me that your father and uncle had problems between them, how did you manage to stay friends?" - he asked. 

"It was difficult, we had our own fights at the worst moments. But luckily, neither my father nor Feanor ever asked us to stop seeing each other. I think my grandfather meddled there, he wanted peace among his sons, and he thought that Maedhros and I would rejoin our families, if they allowed us to keep our friendship, and maybe more." - he admitted. And taking advantage of this line of thought, continued:

"We have always been a nexus between our families. Maedhros tried to be the family peacemaker , and once I was old enough, I joined him in this. I spent a lot of time in my uncle's house. It was not only Maedhros I was close to, all my other cousins became almost brothers to me, and I would like to think they felt similarly towards me. When we arrived here, after what had happened and the Ice, my family and other cousins didn't feel very kindly towards Feanor and his sons, even after we were told of my uncle's death. I was angry too, but they were still my brothers, you know? My family" - he admitted. Alexander was amazed at this. His own family story was so different. For him, his bond with his siblings had been complicated at best. In the back of his mind, they had been competition, even his sister with her marriage. He had never approved of killing them off, as other rules would have, but he made sure of their loyalty or inability to replace him. When his father died and his stepmother and child had turned dead, he hadn't been happy, as he found cowardly to kill a woman and an unborn child. But he hadn't looked too much into it or felt too broken about it either.

"I... don't know if I can understand that Hephaistion. The closest to that feeling for me had been those Companions I had from my childhood and teenage years." - he admitted. Hephaistion nodded at this, having witnessed Alexander's struggles with his family.

"I know, your father made a competition of who would inherit his throne right to the end. It would have been hard for you to be close to those who could replace you." - said Hephaistion. 

"But still, with your uncle returned, your father is the current King, isn't he? it's not his claim to the Crown valid, before your father's?" - he asked, revealing the knowledge he had received from his father-in-law and the Persian's documents he had been studying. Hephaistion looked surprised at this and nodded slowly.

"He could yes, Maedhros abdicated in favor of my father, for him and his family, retaining only the lordship over his house. But some could claim that he didn't have the right to do this with his father alive, or that he couldn't renounce his father's right to the Crown, only his and his heirs" - he admitted warily - "I don't know what my uncle will do or how my father will answer. Feanor has changed against any expectations. I believe that my father wouldn't want a fight with his brother for the Crown. He always claimed that he would follow him, if given the chance. We will have to wait and see" - he concluded. Alexander, who had a brilliant mind, and understood the pitfalls of Court politics as someone who had lived all his life with them, said then.

"You are going back, aren't you? You are your father's heir." - he asked, broken. Hephaistion nodded in silence. Alexander felt like all his world was ending at last. 

"They need me there Alexander, you know this. You have been your father's heir before you were King and you know, in this situation, I need to go back" - Hephaistion explained. Alexander knew, and understand, but he didn't want to be rational.

"I need you too, Hephaistion. I can't do without you. You promised to follow me to the end of the world, to conquer it!" - he exclaimed, raising at least from his seat at the desk and moving around restlessly, not daring to look at him. Hephaistion denied this, softly, trying to keep calm.

"I didn't Alexander, I know I haven't always told you the truth, but I've tried not to lie you straight. When all the Companions swore their vows to you, I didn't. We ran at Achilles' tomb instead, I know you felt that it was our own vow, and in a way and it was, but I couldn't promise you more than my loyalty as long as I was able to stay. I wouldn't have dared to swear any formal vow Alexander, my family don't have a good track record with them. I always knew that my father could recall me anytime, or that Morgoth's fight would reactive at any moment. And now it will. With my uncle back, I can't imagine that corrupt Vala staying quiet and calm in his seat" - commented the General. Alexander got sidetracked with this idea.

"This Morgoth, is he really a god you are fighting against?" - he asked fascinated. Hephaistion grinned at this, knowing Alexander's way of thinking.

"Morgoth, or Melkor if you want, is one of the Ainur. They were created by Eru Ilúvatar, to serve him in the creation and management of Arda. Morgoth is one of the most powerful of them, even from the start, he corrupted the world's creation with his evil. His goal is to rule and oppress all the free people in Middle Earth. My people oppose him Alexander, and we are not powerless, although some think we are hopelessly outclassed against him." - he explained, simplifying. 

"All free peoples are at risk, aren't we?" - asked Alexander. Hephaistion smiled ruefully. 

"All are Alexander, but if my own people is outclassed... this is not a short fight , we have been battling him for centuries. Right now we have managed to lay siege to his lands and fight him to a standstill. It's not the kind of battle you are used to Alexander. Also, his fortress and this fight lies North, Morgoth dwells at Angband. You are needed here Alexander, to consolidate your Empire and make your people strong against the coming darkness. There will be a time when your people will need the strength to resist him" - explained Hephaistion. Alexander looked unconvinced.

"But you don't know when this time will be, do you Hephaistion? It can be next year, or centuries after my death" - he had turned back to the General, and Hephaistion looked back to him grimly.

"That is true. I don't know when this time will come" - Alexander was unable to hold the pain in his heart anymore and tears flowed from his eyes. Hephaistion raised from his seat to take him in his arms. He tried to kiss him, but his friend held his head still and kissed him on the forehead. He released himself in rage at this, and walked back to the window, looking him down from there.

"I'm not a child Hephaistion. If this is your choice, then leave and be gone. If I can't change your decision, then you were never my friend, and you better leave" - he cried, a part of him so enraged by his friend's apparent calm when he felt his world was ending. Hephaistion looked at him evenly, and his gaze was so bright at that moment that Alexander felt unable to hold it, he turned his face away.

"You are not a child Alexander, so don't behave like one. I wouldn't want to leave here, after all these years, and leave you with hate in your heart. My friendship is genuine and so have been my love. This is not the conclusion I would have wanted for our lives together but it doesn't need to end badly. However, if it helps you to stand the pain to hate me Alexander, then go ahead, but know that you will always be my friend and I will remember you as such. Hopefully we will meet again in the circles of this world" - concluded the elf, coolly. His speech had become formal and final at the end, and Alexander sensed that he would leave now and he would never see him again. He couldn't stand the thought of parting like this. 

He turned back to the elf, and throw himself in his friend's arms. 

"I'm sorry Hephaistion. The pain got away from me, but I wouldn't part from you like this. You are my best friend and a part of my soul. I don't know where my kind goes when we die, but know that I will look for you beyond death, and I won't rest until we see each other again, in this world or the next." - he vowed, seriously. Hephaistion took him in his arms, and lowered his face to his, resting his forehead to Alexander's in a gesture he had seen him doing with his family. Now, at least, he saw tears in his friend's blue-grey eyes. 

"I believe that if someone can brave fate and go beyond, it would be you, Alexander. I hope this is not our final parting in this world, but if it is and I don't see you again here, my heart rest easier knowing that you shall put all your peerless will to return to me" - muttered Hephaistion, lowly. He kissed him chastely in the lips, and then in his forehead fondly. It didn't feel condescending now, as he had before, but like a blessing. - "But Alexander, regardless of this, you have to promise me something" - he looked deeply into his eyes, with his hands framing his face, and Alexander couldn't talk or look away and only nodded with his head - "Promise me that you will live this life to the fullest, that you will find and enjoy love. That you will fulfil all the dreams we dreamt together". Alexander eyes filled with tears again, and he didn't want to make this promise, but his friend hold him in his gaze and he couldn't deny him.

"I will Hephaistion. But it won't be the same" - he said. 

"It doesn't have to Alexander. It can be amazing regardless. You have only to reach out" - Hephaistion said with a smile. Alexander nodded helplessly as always to say no to those beautiful eyes and smile. He stayed on his arms for a long time, wishing it could be forever.


	13. Departure - Vanwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finno and his cousins and uncle left for Beleriand. Alexander stays behind, but plans to meet his friend again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end, as promised. I will write a follow up story with the returning of the elves to Fingolfin's Court. But the Alexander's arch of this tale is over, for now. 
> 
> I want to thank you all who had resisted to the end. I'm sorry to all the Phai/Alexander's fans, I was always focused in this story as a Findekáno / Matitimo pairing. I hope you enjoyed the angst if nothing else :D
> 
> This chapter, as the rest of the story now, is beated by books4life16. Thank you for the work you have done. Any remaining mistake is all mine.

Findekáno looked back to the beautiful city of Babylon. The last few weeks had been a rush of planning, decisions, and preparations. After his talk with Alexander and his formal resignation to his position, he had felt that he and his family shouldn't delay their departure. Alexander’s behaviour had been erratic over that time, resigned at times, irate at others. Findekáno tried to keep out of his way, and make things as easy as he could for his friend. 

He turned to look at some of his own people who had decided to follow him, despite his warning that the world they would be stepping into would be very different than this one, or even Macedonia. Still, most of them wouldn't be deterred, and they persisted in their intentions to serve him. He reached a compromise, all of those who didn't have families here, or whose families decided to come too, would be accepted back with them. And they could turn back at any moment they decided, before the actual departure. Some had chosen to turn back, but most of them had stubbornly stayed firm in their decision. Maitimo had almost fallen from the bed laughing when he complained of it, saying that he had taught them well his own stubbornness. Now he had about fifty men and women who would follow him home, he could already hear his father's opinion about it. His uncle had looked surprisingly pleased by this, however, particularly when he noticed the number of craftsmen who had joined them. He didn't want to ask and left him to his plotting.

As for his former fellow Generals, they had reacted as he had expected, incredulous, happy, and with growing ambition to fill the place he had left behind. He had watched this with a degree of amusement, although he mainly felt sad, as he feared that he had left Alexander with a pack of hyenas sometimes. However, he had been pleasantly surprised by some of the reactions. Some of his peers, like Perdikas, Cleitus and Ptolemy among others, had expressed their regret for his parting. Some had even tried to convince him to stay. He was still reeling from this, as he had believed that most of them wouldn't shed a tear at his leaving. Although, he suspected that once the dust was settled, and they had to actually start doing his job, he would be missed dearly! He smiled at the thought.

"That's better cousin, I was starting to fear that your face had frozen at that serious gesture" - intruded a voice at his side. He looked back to Tyelko at this. They were mounted at their horses, with their retinue ready to depart at the doors of the city, waiting for Alexander to appear to formally dismiss him and say goodbye.

"You are one to talk Tyelko, have you been practising your dramatic poses of late? I can't believe that you would gather all the more garish fashion at Babylon to bring back with you" - he looked to his cousin with fond exasperation. The hunter had fallen in love with the Babylonian architecture and fashion, and their fondness for the extravagant. He feared what his cousin would implement in his personal chambers and house once they were back home. Maitimo's mental shudder through his bond let him know that he wasn't the only one fearing that.

"You are just jealous that people are looking at me instead of you. I know you were considered beautiful in this city, but of course they haven't met me" - boasted Tyelko, Findekáno rolled his eyes, but before he could answer, another voice interceded.

"Children, let's keep it civilized. I'm sure that we want to leave our best impression on this mortals. After all, we may want them as allies in the future" - ordered Fëanáro, looking back to them from his horse. Findekáno bowed to his uncle in agreement, and took advantage of the excuse to check him over. The smith looked fully recovered from his ordeals. He had resumed his former weight under a strict regime, worked by Finno after his experiences in the Ice and with his cousin. He was recovering his former muscled frame, working at the forges the last few weeks making armour and weapons for himself and for Findekáno - despite his claims that he didn't need to bother. But now, wearing the beautiful results of that work, he could admit to himself that he had missed this style of armour, and his uncle's work was peerless as usual. And he had started to come back to his former behaviour, to Finno's relief, not the one he had at the end, but the crazy genius he remembered from his childhood. He felt Maitimo's scandalized laugh at his head, and he threw him a smile over his shoulder.

"I don't want to know, I'm sure" - said his uncle dryly, not missing the interchange. Findekáno looked back to him, sheepishly. 

"Nothing bad uncle, I'm just happy to see you this recovered." - he admitted. Fëanáro shook his head, exasperated. Alexander's arrival avoid further discussions, or for Findekáno to dig himself further. 

The King of Persia and Macedonia looked magnificent, fully decked with his royal regalia and followed by his Court, including his wife. She seemed to look into Findekáno more fondly in the last few weeks, now she didn't consider him competition. Finno found this attitude hilarious. He and his family turned their horses to the retinue, in an arrow formation, with him in the centre and his uncle and husband in each side, the rest of his cousins and companions spanning around them.

Alexander stopped on the top of the stairs leading to the city, and looked to the party with a serious mien.

"I won't delay your departure my friends. I think we all have already said our goodbyes in private." - Alexander and him looked gazes at this, and then the King turned to his uncle - "I'm glad you are returning home with your family. You are taking the best of my Court back with you, and I hope you will treat them well" - he said to Fëanáro seriously, while some of the ones remaining in his Court, stirred in outrage behind him. Fëanáro nodded seriously at this, and putting his hand to his chest in respect, answered.

"I'm aware of the gift I bring back with me, King Alexander. And while I know no gift can replace what I take, allow me to give you a small token of my thanks, and a sign for our continuing friendship" - Findekáno looked back to his uncle in surprise, while Fëanáro signalled the elves behind him. Two elves appeared from the back, carrying a big parcel, wrapped in fabric, they took it to the King and present it to him. Alexander looked at it and opened it with care, until a beautiful and impressive set of armour was revealed, with golden accents and the sun of Macedonia engraved in it. All around them, the King's companions looked awed and envious for the gift. Alexander caressed the engraved sun reverently and nodded at least for his people to take it away.

"It's a Kingly gift, and I thank you. I will use it well. You have the friendship of my people and our determination to stand against the darkness. This dark foe you fight won't find a place to stand in this lands while I, or my heirs, rule them" - promised the King, Fëanáro nodded, pleased. Alexander turned to Hephaistion then.

"General Hephaistion, Chiliarch of Alexander's Empire, you have served me well and faithfully, but now you have a different path before you. I can only hope that this path will cross with mine in the future and we will fight side by side again. Until then, I wish you the best in your travels. I dismiss you now from your duties to me, no vow tied you to my side except for the friendship that join us, and now a different duty calls you home. May your way home be speedy and blessed Prince Fingon the Valiant" - finished the King, with repressed tears, calling him at least, by his elven name. Findekáno bowed in return from his horse.

"Thank you, King Alexander. I know your reign will be prosperous and great, and your people are lucky to have you. All our goodbyes have already been said and now I will wait for our paths to cross again. Until then, remember your promise _Tenn' enomentielva_ Alexander" -he bowed again, and then, he and his family turned their horses back and galloped away from the city, and back North, home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vanwa: departed, gone.  
Tenn' enomentielva: until we meet again


End file.
